Conexiones
by dark warrior 1000
Summary: Un vampiro sin esperanzas y una humana con un don especial. El necesita ser salvado y ella desea ayudarlo ¿podrá hacerlo a pesar de las diferencias que los separan?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**1- Oscuridad interior**

El vampiro cierra despacio la tapa de su piano, la música lo ha embargado y sensibilizado cada fibra de su ser como nada ni nadie pueden hacerlo.

Una nota ha sucedido a la otra hasta formar una melodía estremecedora. Demasiados recuerdos impíos se ciernen en su memoria, demasiados años de soledad, demasiadas frustraciones, demasiadas muertes, demasiado vacío… demasiado…

Camina tambaleante, hasta el sillón que se encuentra en la otra punta de la habitación, sus fuerzas lo van abandonando con cada paso que da. Finalmente se sienta recostando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos, tratando de vaciar su mente, desconectarla.

Cada memoria, cada uno de sus actos están presentes, no existe para el la más remota esperanza del olvido. Todos sus errores, todas sus vanas esperanzas, todos sus deseos lo acompañan como cada noche.

Su familia lo rodea, están a unos pocos metros de distancia… pero el está extremadamente solo, hastiado de la más completa y absoluta de las soledades… la del alma ausente.

No desea subsistir, no así, la eternidad únicamente es un tormento para él… pero esa atadura es difícil de romper… desea hacerlo, pero ni siquiera es capaz de quitarse la vida por si mismo…

--

Lejos de allí una joven morena sueña con un muchacho de cabellos revueltos y ojos desesperados que toca el piano, desliza sus dedos arrancando una suave melodía que le atraviesa el alma, la conmueve.

Lo ve levantarse y caminar despacio hasta recostarse en un sillón, cerrar sus ojos. Puede percibir cada una de las fibras torturadas del extraño… está alli pero no lo está. El vacío lo rodea y lo llena al mismo tiempo.

Desea consolarlo, desea abrazarlo, pero no está físicamente a su lado… lo intuye, puede verlo… no sabe quien es, no sabe donde está, no sabe a ciencia cierta que le sucede pero si percibe claramente su desesperación… es su don… ella repara almas heridas.

xoxoxoxoxxo

_Les dejo la presentación de una nueva historia. Cuentenme que les parece. Si le ven chances denle GO y háganmelo saber._


	2. Chapter 2

**2- Pulsiones**

- Buenos días, dormilona, es hora de levantarse

- Por el amor de Dios, Jake, déjame un rato más- le imploró dándose vuelta y tapándose el rostro con las mantas- de veras lo necesito.

- Llegarás tarde – le respondió con dulzura– y sabes que te odias cuando lo haces. Te he traído el desayuno. ¡Hay Dios, como te malcrio!

- No me importa nada, a duras penas puedo moverme- le respondió soñolienta

- Bella- su mirada preocupada se clavó en la cama y un ligero estremecimiento lo recorrió por completo- dime que no está sucediendo de nuevo.

- Quieres que te mienta, te miento- le dijo ella sentándose y tomando la bandeja que él le ofrecía.

- ¡Mierda, no otra vez!- Cuando ella se vinculaba con alguien los tiempos se ponían difíciles a su alrededor. Entregaba todo de si, para lograr ayudar al otro, lo que la debilitaba y la enfermaba, eso ya era malo, pero si por alguna razón no lograba llegar a tiempo… un trozo de su alma se perdía con él o ella.

- No puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo- su mirada era tan dulce que se perdió por un instante en ella.

- Pero te hace daño- le dijo saliendo de esa especie de trance en el que se sumergía cada vez que la miraba. La amaba con locura, desde el preciso instante en que la vió por primera vez… desde que se conectaron… pero dentro suyo sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba destinada para si mismo, por eso se aterrorizaba cada vez que alguien aparecía en sus sueños… algún día él llegaría y la arrancaría de su lado… la completaría. Se sentía el ser más egoísta del planeta… pero la quería conservar consigo todo el tiempo que pudiera.

- Lo sé- ella se movió despacio y le tomó la mano apretándola dulcemente, el pudo sentir su calidez recorriéndolo, calmándolo…

- ¿Como es esta vez?- le preguntó todavía un poco ansioso.

- Se ve joven y desesperado- le dijo- pude sentir un vacío enorme en su interior… es como si su alma estuviera muerta.

- Esto no va a traer nada bueno- le dijo acariciándole el pelo mientras la pulsión de los celos le revolvía el estómago.

- Anda, Jeke, no pensaste lo mismo cuando lo hice por ti- su voz sonaba cristalina en sus oídos sumiéndole en cada uno de los recuerdos compartidos

- Ya lo sé- le respondió con tristeza- pero casi te destruyo en el camino

- Me necesita desesperadamente, Jake, de veras me necesita.

Supo que ella no le mentía, había aprendido a confiar ciegamente en sus instintos… pero también confiaba en los suyos y claramente podía percibir el peligro que se cernía sobre Bella.

--

- ¿Estas de mejor humor esta mañana?, Edward- la voz cantarina de Alice lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

- Eso creo- le respondió tratando de ser amable.

- Siento que algo se me escapa- su voz se había vuelto un poco tensa, con un ligero rastro de frustración en ella- no se que decirte, percibo cambios pero no puedo ver nada. Como psíquica soy un verdadero fracaso.

- No estás obligada a velar por mi - su tono era relajado, realmente apreciaba a esa extraña criatura de cabellos desmechados y aspecto de duende- lo sabes.

- Si, pero quiero hacerlo- le dijo acercándose y rodeando su cuello, abrazándolo con el cariño y la ternura que ella tenía destinada solo para él- De veras, eres un idiota, pero no puedo dejar que preocuparme por ti.

- Yo también te quiero- le contesto el

- Por favor, te extrañamos- le suplicó- al menos inténtalo.

Ella tenía razón, los últimos días había permanecido distante, frío, cada vez le dolía más la soledad. Pero durante la noche anterior algo había cambiado… había podido percibir una cálida presencia reconfortándolo… un rayo de luz… una esperanza. No lo entendía y ni siquiera lo intentaría, simplemente tomaría lo que se le ofrecía sin remordimientos. Al fin y al cabo era su naturaleza… el era un depredador …

xoxoxoxxoxox

_Gracias por su aliento. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Ya saben denle al GO y haganme saber lo que piensan._


	3. Chapter 3

**3- Encuentro en el viento**

Bella POV

Llegué temprano a casa y me tiré a descansar por unos minutos en el sillón de la sala, la noche de inquietud que había pasado me estaba pasando factura.

No quería dormirme estando sola, era peligroso para mi y tenía clara conciencia de ello, cuando empezaba a conectar con alguien, soñaba, podía ver y percibir lo que le estaba ocurriendo al otro pero cuando el vínculo se hacía más fuerte o si el alma estaba muy desesperada me arrastraba con ella a su mundo de desesperación. Tenía que recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para salir de ese lugar y tratar de remolcar al otro conmigo, pero no siempre podía hacerlo fácilmente.

En general entraba en un estado de sopor que se profundizaba y profundizaba mientras buscaba pistas que me permitieran localizar a la persona que me necesitaba para poder acercarme. Me las daban, el instinto de sobrevivir es realmente poderoso, una palabra, una imagen, un paisaje en sus mentes me indicaban en donde se encontraban… y hacia alli partía en un viaje que podía durar días o semanas. A estas alturas había logrado localizar de esta forma a seis personas, había emprendido seis viajes, para poder ayudarlos pero no los había podido rescatar a todos… Me dolía fallar, me dolían en el corazón las almas que había perdido, que no había podido sanar.

Pero era mágica la conexión que lograba con aquellos que, de alguna forma u otra, habían hecho su opción por la vida, Jake era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Lo conocí mientras cursábamos el último año en la preparatoria. Cuando lo encontré, su vida era poco menos que miserable, estaba desesperado. Jake era un lobo solitario, no quería sufrir más y se aislaba encerrándose en si mismo, levantaba muros con los que se protegía de quienes lo rodeaban pero al mismo tiempo nadie lograba escuchar su pedido de auxilio… su desesperación crecía noche a noche... una extraña sensación lo invadía y se iba apoderando poco a poco de el... el deseo de terminar con aquello.

Sus padres se habían mudado al pueblo ese verano, cada dos años lo hacían por motivos de trabajo. No se llevaban bien, permanecían juntos para salvar las apariencias… pero el amor había dejado de existir hacía ya mucho tiempo. Se odiaban y disfrutaban lastimándose el uno al otro, pero su hijo resultaba herido en el proceso. Puertas adentro, su casa era el mismísimo infierno pero para todos los demás eran la familia perfecta.

Recuerdo esa tarde vividamente, yo lo buscaba, lo había visto en mis sueños, pero el me encontró primero…

- Necesitas ayuda para cargar eso- afirmó apoyado en uno de los muros cerca de los casilleros. Yo venía caminando por el pasillo con una pila de libros en mis manos, el bolso cruzado y una campera en la mano. Me sorprendió escuchar su voz, venía superconcentrada mis músculos me dolían por el peso que cargaba.

- Gracias, no sabes lo que necesitaba una mano amiga - le dije rápidamente, el se quedó de una pieza, el rictus de su rostro se endureció, pero tomó los libros de mis brazos.

- Vas a pensar que estoy loco, pero he escuchado tu voz en mi cabeza todos estos días- me dijo- Volqué, estoy completamente desquiciado- su cuerpo vibró- ni siquiera se quien eres, pero no me preguntes porque, se que eres tu la que me salvó hace dos noches.

- Hola soy Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella - le respondí suavemente, no quería que saliera huyendo

- Soy Jake- me contestó- y en serio, creo que estoy total y completamente de atar, ten cuidado.

- No estás loco o tal vez ambos lo estamos- le dije con una sonrisa acariciando su brazo-estuve contigo todas estas noches, al fin te encuentro, me tenías preocupada…

Desde ese día jamás volvimos a separarnos, pasamos por mil cosas juntos. El era mi protector, mi amigo, mi sol personal… comencé a sentir una pesadez extraña en mis párpados… pensaba en Jake, yo lo había rescatado en ese momento pero el lo hacía a diario… pero mis ojos se cerraban… tenía que resistir, necesitaba levantarme para despejarme un poco, no podía... las imágenes de mi mente cambiaban y se hacían más trubulentas… no, Jake va a matarme, si no me muero antes… la inconciencia comenzaba a gobernar cada uno de mis sentidos… por Dios, no tenía fuerza … ya no había resistencia posible… y entonces la oscuridad me envolvió.

--

Edward POVs

Como cada noche Edward se había refugiado en su habitación. Nada lograba auyentar la infinita soledad de su existencia, no podía soportarlo más, no podía engañarse a si mismo durante más tiempo.

Su dormitorio estaba lleno de libros, los había leído todos una y otra vez, casi los podía recitar de memoria… discos, por miles, perfectamente ordenados según el año en que se habían editado… su piano, siempre dispuesto para el… pero ni siquiera la música que tanto amaba era capaz de sosegar su creciente inquietud. Lo tenía todo pero no significaba nada.

Daba vueltas como un león enjaulado, esperando o tal vez desesperando, concentrado en las sensaciones de la noche anterior, deseando y temiendo al mismo tiempo.

_- Te siento tan triste-_ sentí como un susurro cálido se metía en mi cabeza. Me puse rígido, inspiré profundamente tratando de cerrar mi mente para protegerme, poniendo todos los sentidos alerta buscando localizar a la intrusa. No había nadie, estaba seguro, pero que demonios…

_-La existencia no tiene sentido para mi- _respondí mentalmente, como si ella fuera capaz de escucharlo.

_- El problema no reside en estar solo sino en sentirte solo. No va por ahí la cosa_

_- Y por donde se supone que va, si es que puedo preguntar-_ Necesitaba deseperadamente mantener el contacto, ella estaba preocupada por mi, me intrigaba, me ¿gustaba?

_- Puedes estar rodeado de gente y sentirte solo igual. Se trata de buscar el sentido a nuestra existencia con los elementos con los que contamos, te piensas que eres el único al que le pasan cosas, no es asi, estoy en contacto con mucha gente que sufre de una u otra manera_

Una oleada de celos, una furia irracional, me recorrió. Quería que se preocupara únicamente por mi, los otros a la mierda. Hacía mucho tiempo que no experimentaba emociones, por eso me sorprendí cuando sentí el extraño calor que recorría mi cuerpo, salvaje, irracional.

- _A ver, sabionda, parece que la tienes muy clara, iluminame- _mi rostro dibujó una sonrisa, podía sentir las comisuras de mis labios curvándose involuntariamente.

_-Te has enojado, perdóname, te sentí muy triste y pensé que tal vez quisieras hablar, no soy una sabionda, no pretendo serlo, pero ni retocerse en el fango ni mucho menos la muerte es la respuesta a la infelicidad._

_- Es fácil decirlo… seguramente tu vida es muy distinta a la mía._

_- Mis amigos dicen que soy un bochorno para la raza humana- _me contestó una voz cristalina

_– Me niego a creer que sea verdad- _le respondí, necesitaba que me contara cosas sobre ella, necesitaba hacer que esto, lo que diablos fuera, durara por siempre. Deseaba que ella estuviera ahí toda la eternidad, de ser posible.

_- Eso es por que no me conoces- _me contestó- _ya te unirás al club- _amé el sonido de su risa, lo saboreé y lo atesoré en mi pecho.

- _¿Cómo demonios haces para hablar conmigo si no estás aquí?- _le pregunté de repente, no había reparado en ese hecho hasta el momento. Leer mentes y escuchar los pensamientos de otros era natural para mi...

- _No lo sé, supongo que es un don que tienes, en general no pueden escucharme, si te molesta puedo dejar de hablarte…_

_- No, no lo hagas- _la respuesta brotó inmediatamente de mi garganta con angustia, necesitaba su voz, su calidez, la necesitaba a ella… Repacé mentalmente lo que me había dicho y le entonces le pregunté- ¿_que quieres decir con que en general no pueden escucharme?_

_- Nada, no te preocupes. Dime una cosa crees que mereces ser feliz – _Su pregunta me sorprendió, dudé unos instantes antes de responder…

_- No, no lo creo realmente-_ Demonios, de donde salía tanta sinceridad en mi, ni siquiera la conocía y le abría mi… casi digo alma… ¡demonios!

- _Todos y cada uno de nosotros merece serlo_- me dijo interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones- _el quid de todo radica en permitírnoslo._

_- Soy un monstruo- _repliqué fervientemente

- _No lo creo_- me contestó desafiante

- _No me conoces_- se libraba una batalla de voluntades entre nosotros.

- _No puede ser tan malo-_ me aseguró

_- Ni siquiera puedes imaginarlo cuan malo es- _le contesté un poco envarado, por los mil demonios, que cabeza dura

_- No me importa lo que seas, lo que hayas o creas haber hecho… tan solo inténtalo. _Sonreí por un momento recordando mi conversación con Alice, ella me había pedido lo mismo, ¡psíquicas!, revolvía mi pelo con una de mis manos cuando escuché una suave carcajada.

- _Por lo menos haz sonreído esta noche, te vi._

- _Puedes verme_- le pregunté un poco ofendido- ¡_el mundo es injusto!_

- _Vamos, nadie dijo que no lo fuera! Perdona por invadir tu intimidad_- replicó rápidamente_- no puedo evitarlo._

Iba a responderle que no deseaba que lo evitara, cuando sentí mi cuerpo sacudirse violentamente, algo se rompía, no podía dejar de temblar, la tristeza y la soledad me embargaron de repente… lo supe… ella se alejaba… y dolía… traté de retenerla con todas mis fuerzas… los pensamientos se confundían en mi mente como en una tormenta… ella se me escapaba como elevada por el viento…

- _Adíos, cuídate mucho… solo inténtalo. _

Quise contestarle, pero no pude, estaba en shock. A lo lejos me pareció percibir una voz furiosa que gritaba, los sonidos llegaban a mi entrecortados, IS…BELLA… MAIE… SUAN cuantas veces tengo que… Después la nada otra vez…

Caí de rodillas como atravesado por un rayo, necesitaba encontrarla...

xoxoxoxoxoxo

_Les quiero agradecer a todos los que han empezado a leer la historia y especialmente a aquellos que dedicaron un rato de su tiempo a dejarme sus comentarios. _


	4. Chapter 4

**D- Desesperado**

Edward POV

La semana había sido pura tortura, día tras día y noche tras noche había esperado y prácticamente desesperado por escuchar su voz. La frustración recorría mi cuerpo, nada podía aliviarme, ni siquiera la influencia de mi hermano… solo ella lograba calmarme pero se había ido y mi peor y más profundo temor era que no regresara nunca.

Golpeé fuertemente la tapa de mi piano rajando la madera, estaba mil veces peor que hace unos días, ahora vislumbraba la posibilidad de estar mejor, la palpaba, la sentía en mis manos, a mi alcance… pero por más esfuerzos que hiciera, se me escurría entre los dedos.

Salí lentamente de mi habitación y me dirigí al despacho de mi padre, necesitaba hablar con el urgentemente, necesitaba hacer algo con mi vida, no quería enloquecer.

- Hijo, que te trae por aquí- se lo veía sorprendido cuando clavó su mirada en mi rostro, demonios, que había pasado entre nosotros, como nos habíamos distanciado tanto.

- Necesito que me escuches y me des tu opinión sobre algo- extrañamente un sentimiento de vergüenza se apoderaba de mi, que mierda, Carlisle era mi padre, mi creador y de verás lo quería- es algo fuera de lo común, pero pienso que tal vez alguna vez hayas escuchado algo que pueda ayudarme.

- Dime- me dijo acomodándose en su silla frente al escritorio- veremos si puedo ayudarte.

- Sabes que estoy… como decirlo, bastante amargado en los últimos tiempo, se me hace difícil seguir adelante con el tipo de vida que llevo.

- Eddddddwa

- No, déjame continuar, no me interrumpas por favor escuches lo que escuches - le pedí, y mi padre asintió en silencio- Hace unos días, estaba en mi habitación y sentí una especie de presencia. Te reirás de mi, pero sentí una felicidad que no había experimentado nunca… me sentí completo. Ella se metió en mi cabeza y me habló, no es un ser imaginario, mantuvimos una conversación, se que parece insano, pero te juro que fue verdad, ella está en alguna parte. Estoy desesperado, hace una semana que la espero de día y de noche pero no ha vuelto. No se que hacer. Me estoy volviendo loco.

- Hijo, la mente y sobre todo una tan poderosa como la tuya puede crear ilusiones- me dijo prácticamente sin inmutarse.

- Por los mil infiernos Carlisle, no puedo con mi vida, crees que soy tan brillante como para crear un alter que me dé un discurso semejante, me habló sobre la soledad, sobre el vacío interior, tomar los elementos con los que contamos para darle sentido a la vida y me pidió que intentara ser feliz- le respondí fervientemente- Si es como tu crees, si es un producto de mi mente y pudiera traerla "a piacere" te aseguro que mi vida sería mucho más placentera, me atravesó un dolor tan intenso cuando se cortó la conexión que a duras penas me pude sostener sin caer.

- Lo siento Edward- su voz sonaba mucho más cálida- trato de analizar lo que me dices desde todos los ángulos- sonrió amablemente- deformación profesional- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

- Carlisle, crees que merecemos ser felices- lo interrumpí

- Si, Edward, lo creo realmente- me contestó y percibí en su mirada la convicción de sus palabras.

- Sabes, ella me lo preguntó- me revolví en mi asiento- y le respondí que no.

- ¿Porqué?- inquirió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia mi.

- Porque me considero un monstruo sin alma- mi padre posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Edward, eres un hijo maravilloso. Haz sido mi amigo durante estos años. Déjame ayudarte- su voz sonaba quebrada, si mi padre pudiera llorar, de seguro lágrimas de emoción surcarían su rostro.

- A eso he venido- le dije, posando mi mano sobre la suya- Necesito que me ayudes a darle sentido a mi eternidad, tu lo hiciste con la tuya. Ayúdame a encontrar mi camino, realmente no logro verlo. Pero sé que quiero algo más, que necesito algo más. Cursar y cursar la preparatoria una y otra vez ya no es suficiente para mi.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace lo que me pides- me respondió- Vayamos por parte. Quiero contarte algo que alguna vez escuché y se relaciona con lo que me has dicho.

- Soy todo oídos- mi humor había mejorado notablemente.

- Hay seres que tienen un don especial, son algo así como sanadores del alma, esa es su misión en la vida. Tal vez te topaste con uno de ellos.

- Ella me dijo que había percibido mi tristeza y que quería ayudarme.

- Se supone que hacen eso, se conectan con las personas y los ayudan en lo que necesitan, los rescatan de alguna forma - me dijo- Prácticamente hacen milagros, pero por lo que he leído alguna vez la tarea les insume mucha energía. Tal ves por eso ella no ha podido regresar, porque no tiene suficiente energía para hacerlo.

- Tal vez sea así y pueda regresar pronto- le respondí esperanzado.

- Edward, hay algo más que tienes que saber- me dijo pensativo.

- Dime- cuando clave mi mirada en la suya, supe al instante que lo que me diría no era para nada alentador.

- No se como explicarlo con claridad- la duda me carcomía como una infección- tocan tu vida, pero no se quedan mucho. Hacen lo que creen que necesitas y se marchan a ayudar a otro. La conexión puede ser duradera, mientras viva acudirá a tu lado cada vez que lo necesites, pero no estará a tu lado permanentemente. ¿Lo entiendes?- un frío intenso me recorrió el cuerpo.

- No es eso lo que deseo, ella es la compañera que el destino me tiene preparada- el sólo imaginarme lejos de ella me hacía daño, me estremecía- no me preguntes porque o como lo se. Simplemente lo se.

- No la conoces, hijo, ni siquiera la has visto- me respondió quedamente- ¿Cómo puedes amarla?

- La estuve esperando todo este tiempo- le contesté sin un atisbo de duda en mi voz- Necesito encontrarla.

- Hijo- su voz sonaba suplicante, la inquietud se reflejaba en su rostro

- Carlisle, te parece que dejemos esto así, por lo menos hasta que la encuentre, si es que logro hacerlo algún día. Si estoy equivocado, si me doy cuenta que no es mi mitad, bien, será más fácil dejarla marchar- le respondí- Puedo estar engañándome, creando una ilusión vana, no voy a discutirlo, pero sea lo que sea, ella ha tocado mi existencia y le estoy agradecido por ello.

- No será tarea sencilla localizarla- me dijo- ¿Sabes su nombre? ¿Dónde vive? ¿A qué se dedica? ¿Algo?

- Realmente no, supongo que se tiene que dedicar a algo relacionado, me dijo que conocía a mucha gente que sufría de una u otra manera- trataba de repetir una vez más la conversación en mi cabeza, buscaba pistas que me llevaran a ella- donde, no tengo ni idea.

- No me ayudas mucho, ehh – bromeó

- Cuando se rompió la conexión esa noche escuché que alguien la llamaba, pero no logro recordar mucho, algo asi como Isabela o Bella Guan, Suan, Tuan… no lo sé realmente.

- ¿Tú hermana, Alice…?

- No logra ver nada- le interrumpí

- Llamémosla de todas formas y también a Jasper, tal vez puedan ayudarnos- me sugirió- Por un lado, si Alice se enfoca bien, tal vez pueda darnos alguna pista y él es un experto en búsquedas en Internet y tiene algunas conexiones interesantes que podrían ser de utilidad.

- Me parece bien- le respondí poniéndome de pie y acercándome a la puerta. Carlisle me miró con cariño y se acercó a mi rodeándome en un fuerte abrazo y palmeando mi espalda.

- Estoy feliz por ti - me dijo emocionado - La encontraremos, removeremos cielo y tierra si es necesario.

- Eso espero.

--

Bella POV

Como todas las noches desde hacía más de un mes la hora del crepúsculo traía a mi mente su imagen. Abrí la puerta del departamento… sip, Jake ya estaba en casa. Arrojé las llaves y mi cartera sobre el sillón de la sala mientras me dirigía a mi habitación.

- Todavía sigues enojada conmigo- me preguntó Jake apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina, poniendo esa cara pícara que me resultaba tan difícil de resistir.

- Me lo vas a preguntar todos los santos días de díos- le dije poniendo en blanco mis ojos y mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Sip – me contestó- y por favor deja ya de morderte el labio que al fin de cuentas soy un hombre, mierda, deja ya de seducirme

- Las ganas- le repliqué- La verdad es que si, sigo enojada- le respondí- odio cuando me haces eso.

- Lo siento Bells, pero deberías haber visto como te encontré esa noche- me dijo con un tono serio- casi no tenías fuerza para respirar.

- Puedo llegar a admitir que tengas razón en eso, que me haya excedido un poco- le repliqué- pero quien mierda te da derecho a interponerte cada una de las veces en que intento saber como está, ¿que eres mi guardaespaldas personal?

- Vayamos por parte- su actitud era relajada, se estaba divirtiendo a mi costa- sabes perfectamente que el tipo esta mejor, no me mientas, lo has visto. Tu lo sabes y yo se que es asi- me conocía demasiado- aprovechas mientras te duchas, para espiarlo, menos más que el no puede verte... sería una situación sumamente pervertida - con su mano me dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza- y por el resto seeehhh.

- Sabes que si no te quisiera tanto, te golpearía fuerte, ¿no?- le respondí

- Es que soy irresistible- me contestó y tomándome de las piernas y levantándome sobre sus hombros al estilo cavernícola me llevó a la cocina.

- Mas vale diría, insoportable- le contesté lanzando puñetazos en su espalda para que me bajara- ¡Bájame ya!

- A sus órdenes capitán - me dijo sentándome en la mesada de la cocina- Bells te llegó esta carta- en su mano tenía un sobre blanco un poco gordito.

- Ya la leíste- le pregunté medio en broma medio en serio, últimamente se estaba comportando como mi auténtica sombra.

- ¿Que te crees?- me respondió tomándose en pecho como si estuviera herido- Obviamente que no. No me pareció peligrosa- me guiñó un ojo y giró sobre sus talones en busca de una taza de café- Ábrela por lo que más quieras, me ha estado llamando desde que llegó.

- Naah, mejor la leo más tarde en mi habitación- le dije para molestarlo, yo misma ardía de curiosidad pero tenia muchas, pero muchas ganas de joderlo.

- Evidentemente te quieres deshacer de mi- replicó- dime, que te hecho, no soy un buen amigo, no te llevo el desayuno por la mañana… piedad- me imploró cayendo de rodillas a mi lado, sin volcar una sola gota de la taza que tenía en la mano.

- Sólo porque me lo pides de rodillas- le contesté

Abrí el sobre y saque una nota que tenía el membrete de una famosa clínica privada de salud en la ciudad de Seattle. La verdad es que el lugar era de primera. Comencé a leerla en voz alta.

_Estimada Señorita Swan:_

_Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen y soy el Director General y dueño de este complejo de salud. He dedicado mi existencia a poner al alcance de quienes lo necesitan, todo aquello que esté en mis manos, con un único objetivo lograr que se recuperen de la mejor forma posible. A lo largo de mi carrera he salvado muchas vida y me duele cada una de las que he perdido. Nuestra idea es crecer en este proyecto y es por ello que estamos decididos a abrir un nuevo centro en la ciudad de Forks, Washington._

_En este momento nos encontramos en un proceso de recluting de personal. Nos ha sido muy bien recomendado su trabajo y nos gustaría entrevistarla en una semana a fin de evaluarla. Debemos elegir el equipo que ocupará cada uno de los puestos que tenemos disponibles en nuestra nueva clínica._

_Los gastos de su viaje y estadía por tres días en la ciudad correrán por nuestra cuenta. Hemos adjuntado al presente su pasaje en avión y por supuesto la esperaremos en el aeropuerto para llevarla a nuestras dependencias._

_Le pido que nos comunique su aceptación o rechazo a esta posibilidad que le ofrecemos a los teléfonos que figuran al pie._

_Ruego al cielo que le interese, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para lograrlo._

_Atentamente_

_Carlisle Cullen._

Me quedé muda, simplemente no podía creerlo, era un sueño. Jake se sentó a mi lado…

- Guau- fue lo único que pudo articular

- Ni que lo digas- le respondí sacando el pasaje del sobre- ¡Mierda! Está fechado para dentro de dos días ¡Maldito correo!- fue lo único que atiné a decir.

- ¿Aceptarás?- me preguntó un poco melancólico.

- No lo se- le respondí- Pero quiero saber de que se trata

- ¿Necesitas que te acompañe?

- No, que sería de nuestros muchachos aquí, si nos vamos los dos juntos- le respondí.

- Un infierno- me dijo sonriendo- A nuestro regreso no encontraríamos nada, demolerían directamente el edificio.

- Así es- le dije abrazándolo.

- Bells- su voz temblaba- tengo miedo que nuestras vidas se separen.

- No seas tonto- le respondí tratando de tranquilizarlo- sabes que estamos conectados. Eres tan parte de mi como yo lo soy de ti.

- Claro que lo se- su voz era íntima, sosegada, emitió un suave suspiro y me dijo- sabes que te quiero, ¿no?.

- Si y yo a ti- le contesté.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**E- Eres tu**

Edward POV

La casa bullía de actividad, Jasper se había tomado muy en serio esto de la investigación. La sala se había convertido en un centro militar de operaciones. El tipo de veras lo estaba disfrutando, y eso era un efecto colateral más que deseado, la eternidad puede llegar a ser un poco monótona.

Alice lo ayudaba concentrándose y tratando de visualizar a las candidatas, sip las candidatas, cada vez teníamos más, lo que directamente me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

Todos y cada uno de los miembros de mi familia habían tomado un rol en la campaña "consigamos que Edward deje de ser el más amargado de los vampiros que conozco" como la había bautizado Emmett.

El tema de mis inclinaciones y la actividad a la que me dedicaría para dar sentido a mi existencia no era un tema menor, yo no tenía muy claro aún que era lo que quería hacer pero sabía a ciencia cierta que era hora de cambiar o directamente me enloquecería.

Los miembros de mi familia sugerían potenciales actividades, desde las más ridículas y exóticas, cortesía de Emmett, hasta las más simples y superficiales cortesía de Alice y Rose.

Personalmente, me inclinaba por alguna cosa más parecida a la que hacía mi padre, mucho más relacionada con el servicio social y el bienestar de las personas que con convertirme en gigoló profesional, que era la última recomendación de mi hermano, diciendo que al menos me lo pasaría bomba.

Esme me había sugerido algo así como compositor aprovechando mis talentos para la música, ella afirmaba que eso era algo que le faltaba a este mundo, pero fue mi padre el que finalmente aportó la idea que maduraría.

- Edward- me dijo una tarde- ¿te gustaría dirigir una clínica? Después de todo has estudiado medicina en un par de Universidades.

- Papá- le respondí- no tengo tu estoicismo respecto de la sangre, me contengo y lo he hecho por años, pero que ocurriría si me termino bebiendo un paciente, me tendría que clavar una estaca yo mismo en el medio del pecho.

- No seas idiota - gritó Rosalie- que no te harías ni el menor rasguño, solo conseguirías estar un poco incómodo por un par de días, te lo digo por experiencia- la familia entera se quedó atónita.

- Hey, no me miren así- nos dijo- saben que no aceptaba muy bien mi nueva condición y lo intenté.

- ¿Hija, cuando lo hiciste?- le preguntó Esme con su voz cargada de toda la preocupación maternal que era capaz de trasmitir

- Poco después que me despaché a Royce y a sus amigos- le contestó mi hermana- pero poco después conocí a mi niño y mi vida tomó sentido de nuevo- mi hermano la tomó en sus brazos y la paseo por la habitación al grito de "hay como amo a esta mujer". Todos reímos, eso era otro plus en nuestra vida, estábamos mucho más unidos que antes y reíamos juntos.

- Carlisle, ¿lo sabías?- Mi padre asintió con su cabeza y pude escuchar los pensamientos de mi madre al respecto… uff, se la iba a poner difícil cuando estuvieran solos.

Jasper sintió la tensión en la habitación e inmediatamente cambió el rumbo de la conversación

- Digo yo, ya que tenemos algunos dones interesantes- Alice lo abrazó, duende tramposo, ya sabía de que venía la cosa- porque no los utilizamos en armar algo que nos permita ayudar a los demás… la "dama oculta" podría sumarse al proyecto y compartirlo con nosotros- se separó un poco de Alice y me guiñó el ojo- Así podrías tenerla cerca mientras...

- Genial- lo interrumpí sin muchas ganas que explayara sobre el mientras…

- Bien, entonces- dijo mi padre- creo que tenemos un nuevo proyecto familiar

- Y una excelente excusa para atraer a la chica misteriosa- lo interrumpió Alice dando pequeños saltitos y aplaudiendo.

- Mandémosle a cada candidata una carta convocándola para una entrevista de selección – gritó Emmett, realmente había que admitir que una vez por siglo tenía una buena idea.

- ¿A todas juntas? – preguntó Esme con principio de asfixia, a pesar de ser vampiro y no necesitar respirar.

- Que el encargado de la inteligencia del proyecto haga un listado de las más probables y las convocamos primero- respondió nuevamente mi hermano tratando de defender su idea.

- Alice, por quien vamos primero - preguntó Jasper

- Yo me inclino por la chica de Nueva York- le respondió- Se ve joven pero me trae buena vibra.

- Y tu Eddi ¿por quien vas?- el rostro de Alice era pura emoción

- La verdad es que me ganaste de mano- le respondí- pero eso ya lo sabes, tramposa- una risita alegre salió de sus labios.

- Bien, si nuestra psíquica familiar y el propio interesado van por la Señorita Swan, que así sea- respondió Carlisle- le escribiré

- ¡Mierda! Yo iba por la pulposa de Alabama- vociferó Emmett- ¡Ouch Rosalie, no me golpees!

La familia entera estalló de risa, resultaba muy gracioso ver a mi enorme hermano cubriéndose con los brazos para evitar los golpes de su señora esposa, que dicho sea de paso, estaba visiblemente enojada con el…

- Si quieres la también la traemos- le dijo Jasper, arrojando un poco de leña al fuego

- No gracias- le respondió Emmett- Pretendo volver a tener sexo con mi Rosie en lo que queda de este siglo.

--

Bella POV

Los dos últimos días habían pasado a la velocidad del rayo, realmente no me cabía en la cabeza porque la vida me sonreía de esta manera, era una chica común, nada extraordinaria… se me había presentado una oportunidad por la que otras matarían… pero estaba muerta de terror… no me parecía posible, no me parecía real.

El temor y la inseguridad me embargaban… ¿Y si no me elegían? ¿Y si no era lo suficientemente buena?... pero había algo más, una sensación extraña que me carcomía el alma... ¿encontraría mi destino alli?

El vuelo a Seattle fue tranquilo pero no relajado, había viajado solo dos veces en mi vida en avión y nunca lo había hecho en primera. Estaba un poco nerviosa, me daban vuelta en la cabeza las palabras de Jake al despedirse, ¿era esto lo que realmente deseaba para mi? ¿O estaba corriendo atrás de una ilusión vacía?…

Descendí entre los primeros pasajeros, no tenía equipaje que recoger, solo llevaba un pequeño bolso de mano y atravesé las puertas que daban al hall de arribos entre los primeros pasajeros.

- Eres Isabella- me preguntó una chica menuda con rostro de duende, acercándose a mi

- Asi es- le respondí, realmente estaba sumamente nerviosa- Mis amigos me llaman Bella.

- Bienvenida, soy Alice Cullen y he venido a recogerte- me dijo sonriendo- ¿Dónde está tu equipaje?

- Aquí conmigo- la vi como torcía su rostro en una mueca de incredulidad

- Bueno, ya arreglaremos eso- me dijo con una sonrisa- Te dejaré en el hotel, hoy por la tarde tendrás la primera entrevista y mañana verás a mi padre.

- Perdona, ¿a que hora tengo que estar lista?- le pregunté tratando de disimular mi nerviosismo

- A las tres- me dijo sonriendo- Pero no te asustes, no mordemos

- Esos espero- le respondí seriamente y creo que a ella le pareció algo gracioso mi comentario.

Mientras nos alejábamos rumbo al estacionamiento percibí una sensación conocida en mi estómago… busqué alrededor intentando localizar su origen, pero no logré identificarlo… estaba segura, podría haber apostado 20 a 1 que muy cerca, tal vez allí mismo, había una alma conectada con la mía…

--

Jasper POV

Estábamos sentados en la cafetería del aeropuerto en el primer piso esperando que el avión que traía a la "potencial dama oculta" aterrizara. La ansiedad de mi hermano iba en aumento. A Edward no se le daba muy bien el tema del manejo de sus emociones, de no haber sido porque mi dulce esposa lo adora, ya lo hubiera descuartizado un par de veces en la última media hora.

La situación se me ponía más y más difícil dado que al nerviosismo de mi hermano le debía sumar las emociones lujuriosas de un contingente femenino de adolescentes sentadas a uno metros de nosotros.

- No aguanto más sus pensamientos- exclamó Edward- me están matando.

- Ni que lo digas- le contesté- sus hormonas están en niveles peligrosos, por lo menos para nosotros.

- No sean cobardes- exclamó Alice risueña- no les pasará nada. Me voy a parar en la puerta de arribos, ya está por llegar.

- Mejor vamos contigo- le respondimos a coro

- Ni lo sueñen- nos contestó enojada- Me hacen el favor de atenerse al plan, no quiero que lo arruinen. Desde aquí pueden observarla sin problemas.

- Alice- le respondió Edward- ella no es quien me asusta, el problemita lo tenemos justo aquí detrás. No tienes idea de lo que un par de ellas planea hacernos apenas te levantes.

- Y que quieres que piensen- nos dijo poniendo la mirada pícara que tanto me gustaba- son super sexies, se han vestido como para matar…

- Alice- me quejé- fuiste tu quien nos aconsejó que demonios ponernos.

-Sip y cada vez estoy más orgullosa de mi misma por lo bien que lo hago… esos sacos de cuero y esas camisas abiertas les quedan brutal, ni que hablar de lo bien que les sientan los lentes oscuros que les regalé….

- Ay, hermana no necesitas abuela, ehh- la risa de Edward sonaba fresca

- Cuídense, ya no tarda en salir- nos dijo levantándose de la mesa- Tengo el presentimiento que te gustará hermanito - dicho esto corrió escaleras abajo. Sus presentimientos eran prácticamente certezas, de manera que me eché para atrás en mi silla a esperar los acontecimientos.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, mirando en dirección a la puerta de arribos. Los pasajeros empezaron a salir y entre ellos pude distinguir a una hermosa joven de cabellos castaños y piel pálida. Francamente estaba tremenda.

- Ojalá sea ella- suspiré y como hablando para mi mismo agregué- de verás es hermosa por fuera y por dentro. Todo en ella resultaba atractivo, emanaba una sensación de paz que sinceramente te capturaba con la fuerza de un agujero negro.

Giré mi cabeza esperando la respuesta de Edward y lo que ví directamente me dejó sin palabras, mi hermano se encontraba literalmente el estado de shock, temblando, con su vista clavada en la desconocida y la expresión más idiota que jamás había visto en su rostro.

- Cierra la boca- le dije golpeando su brazo y riendo por lo bajo- se te pueden meter moscas.

--

Edward POV

Salimos del aeropuerto unos minutos después que ellas, realmente no estaba en muy buenas condiciones para manejar y le arrojé las llaves a Jasper

- Mierda, si que te movilizó la chica- me dijo- es un milagro que me dejes conducir tu auto. Realmente te tiene que haber afectado mucho.

- No te puedo explicar cuanto- le respondí- Estoy seguro que es ella.

- Edward, quieres que sea ella, que es distinto- me contestó con simpleza, como si fuera la cosa mas evidente del mundo- y la verdad que no te culpo, si no estuviera enamorado de Alice… te aseguro que intentaría ganármela.

- Y yo te aseguro que como te atrevieras, quedarías eunuco- había logrado envararme en menos de un minuto, ¡mierda! ese record lo tenía Emmett.

- Hermano, no quiero provocar tu ira- me dijo tratando de ponerse serio- pero realmente debes tener bastante competencia, no creo que una mujer como ella pase desapercibida por la vida.

- Ni me lo digas- le respondí- todavía no he cruzado ni una palabra con ella y de solo pensar que haya otro en su vida se me revuelve el estómago. Estoy pensando en secuestrarla y llevármela a una isla desierta en el medio del océano.

- Que quieres hacer, ¿vienes para casa o te dejo en el hotel?- me preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema, que evidentemente no conducía a buen puerto.

- Voy al hotel, me he reservado una suite alli para la entrevista de la tarde- le contesté- necesito tranquilizarme y meditar un poco. Te aseguro que cuando la ví sentí una ráfaga de energía que me atravesaba, todavía no me recupero.

- Edward- tenía que tocar el tema álgido, no podía con su genio- ella es humana, no lo olvides.

- Lo sé- le respondí- es solo que es la primera vez en más de cien años que me siento así. Creo que no hay una emoción que no me atraviese en este momento.

- Te recuerdo que soy empático, me doy perfecta cuenta de ello. Alégrate, por lo menos sabrás lo que piensa- me dijo

- Tengo mis dudas, no he podido escucharla mientras hablaba con Alice, puede que estuviera muy alterado pero…

- Eso te aterra- me interrumpió, el maldito lector de emociones.

El resto del viaje permanecimos en silencio, Jasper era bueno en esto de respetar el espacio del otro, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, mis emociones al límite… el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi… ¿y si no era ella? ¿y si me rechazaba? Y lo peor de todo ¿y si me aceptaba, como le explicaría lo que era? ¿Qué futuro tendríamos?.

- Llegamos- la tranquila voz de mi hermano me sacó de mi burbuja personal- Aprovecho para irme a casa con Alice, dejemos el auto en la playa.

Mi hermana lo estaba esperando, obviamente ya tenía muy claro lo que sucedería... a veces me pregunto si no le aburrirá tener una vida sin sorpresas...

- Gracias por todo lo que han hecho- le respondí estrechando la mano y abrazando a Alice.

- Trata de no enojarte mucho a Emmett- me dijo Alice- y por favor no estropees el celular, esta de lo más lindo y me costo mucho conseguirlo, todavía no sale a la venta.

- Suerte- me dijo Jasper y una oleada de tranquilidad me invadió, el desgraciado no podía con su genio…

Las tres horas siguientes fueron un calvario, para cualquier vampiro después de algunos años el paso del tiempo es en si mismo una tortura pero si sumábamos esto a mi estado anímico y a los constantes llamados de Emmett del estilo faltan dos horas… treinta minutos… diez segundos, faltan dos horas… veinticinco minutos… quince segundos… la combinación lograba ponerme francamente de los nervios… básicamente no me decidía entre tomar el auto, correr a casa y asesinarlo primero o hacerlo al regresar...

Finalmente las tres de la tarde habían llegado, pude percibir una dulce fragancia en mi puerta, como si fuera poco tambien su olor me resultaba atrayente, ¡demonios!… me acerqué a la ventana y la entorné. Llovía afuera, como suele hacerlo en esta época del año. Las heladas gotas de lluvia que se arremolinaban con el viento se colaban en la suite. Sentí un suave golpe en la puerta solapado por el explotar de un trueno furioso.

- Adelante- respondí de espaldas volviendo a cerrar la ventana.

La puerta se abrió despacio y entonces giré sobre mi mismo encontrándome de frente y a escasos pasos del ser más bello y luminoso que pisaba la tierra... mi compañera... mi mitad... mi cuerpo se estremeció de necesidad en el momento en que la ví y toda sombra de duda se esfumó cuando escuché su melodiosa voz reconociéndome...

- Oh, Dios mío- exclamó- eres tu...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Gente, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia y sobre todo a Rosii, 3rill Cullen, leti- Yuri, Hime-cha n n, Diannita Cullen, Belen Cullen por dejarme sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Denle al GO, que me encanta recibir sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir._


	6. Chapter 6

**F- Bajos instintos**

Edward POV

- Oh, Dios mío- exclamó- eres tu…

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, mi padre te envió la carta de recluting, voy a estar a cargo del nuevo proyecto- le dije fingiendo una cierta displicencia, tratando de agudizar mi escucha mientras me acercaba a ella… nada, no lograba percibir lo que pasaba por su mente- ¿Nos conocemos?- sabía que era ella, cada fibra de mi cuerpo me lo decía, pero deseaba escucharlo de sus labios.

- Soy Isabella Swan- me respondió dulcemente- mis amigos me llaman Bella o Bells- y acercándose a mi me abrazó susurrando- te conozco… te he visto en mis sueños.

Tal vez fue la cercanía de su cuerpo, tal vez escuchar su voz reconociendo que era ella la que me había rescatado esa noche o quizás su aroma pero en el preciso momento en que sus manos rodearon mi cintura y su cabeza se apoyó en mi pecho algo cambió dentro mío, una furia, una necesidad extrema y animal empezó a tomar fuerza y a envolverme, necesitaba sus labios junto a los míos, necesitaba recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo… una monstruosa erección creció entre mis piernas… Notó mi ansiedad y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda trazando pequeños círculos alrededor de ella con sus delicadas manos... ¡Mierda, eso ponía las cosas peor de lo que ya estaban!

- No te asustes- me dijo suavemente- siempre resulta raro el primer encuentro. Ella se preocupaba por mi, y yo me sentí el más cruel de los villanos, deseaba tomar todo de ella y no precisamente como un caballero…Un gruñido sordo brotó de mi pecho, un sonido inhumano.

Podía percibir el terror que se iba apoderando de su razón, olía a miedo y eso me excitaba mucho más. Intentó alejarse de mi pero se lo impedí, tomé su rostro en mis manos y la besé con urgencia, aproveché el instante en que separó sus labios para tomar aire e introduje mi lengua en su boca, forzándola a aceptarla. Ella se resistió pero insistí ignorando sus deseos. Sentí una fuerte sacudida eléctrica, sus rodillas se aflojaron y tuve que sostenerla para que no cayera. Me separé de su rostro y vi como gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Las lamí una a una. Mi cuerpo temblaba de placer pero el de ella se sacudía visiblemente conmocionado. La culpa me invadió y por un instante tomé conciencia del daño que estaba provocando.

- Tengo sed de ti, Bella, estoy maldito, hambriento pero no te tomaré por la fuerza. Mataría por abrazarte ahora mismo, por tenerte en mis brazos… por poder estar dentro tuyo. Pero quiero ser mejor que esto para ti, quiero que tu lo desees tanto como yo lo hago- me marché antes que ella pudiera decirme nada… una sola palabra que saliera de sus labios y no podría dominar por un segundo más a la bestia que vivía en mi.

Corrí, tratando de liberarme de su imagen de pie, sosteniéndose a duras penas apoyada en el escritorio hacía donde la había empujado en mi arranque de lujuria, temblando y llorando. Tenía que encontrar una forma de solucionar lo que había sucedido o el dolor me perseguiría por toda la eternidad… a quien trataba de engañar, no podía imaginar un futuro para mi si ella decidía marcharse.

Mi hermana y Jasper estaban allí, esperándome. ¡Maldita psíquica, tenía que verlo todo!.

- La has aterrorizado- me dijo Alice- Carlisle ha ido a verla pero dudo sinceramente que logre convencerla para que decida quedarse- ¡mierda! Nunca apostaba contra mi hermana, si ella creía que algo sucedería, pues a prepararse pues… porque realmente iba a ser así.

- No se que me pasó- le respondí, mi voz sonaba derrotada y lúgubre- simplemente no pude contenerme, estuve a un paso de tomarla.

- Pero te resististe- me contestó sosteniendo mi mano mientras su esposo la abrazaba- de alguna manera ella fue más importante para ti que tu propio deseo egoísta.

- La perdí Alice- la angustia y la desazón me rodeaban- ¡Mierda, no entiendes que la perdí!

- Ningún partido termina hasta el juez toca el silbato- me dijo mi hermano, usando como de costumbre una de sus analogías deportivas- En ese momento pude sentir la oleada de calma que trataba de transmitirme.

- Basta Jasper- le dije envarado- déjame en paz, no intentes hacerlo más fácil, no lo merezco. Apoyé mi espalda contra un roble y sentándome en el suelo tomé mi cabeza entre las manos. Angustiosos sonidos empezaron a brotar de mi pecho y una vez más en mi larga existencia desee llorar… pero no podía… a los monstruos como yo no les estaba permitido.

Bella POV

No lograba recuperarme de la impresión que había recibido. Salí de la suite de reuniones y me dirigí a mi habitación, un lujoso departamento en el último piso. Me tambaleaba todavía afectada por la intensidad de lo que había sucedido hacía unos momentos.

Me senté en la antesala y reposé mi cabeza en el sillón cerrando los ojos, me sentía inmersa en un sueño… todo me parecía irreal, necesitaba hablar con Jake, necesitaba escuchar su voz. Dejar que mi cable a tierra hiciera su trabajo pero al mismo tiempo me negaba a hacerlo... sabía muy bien el resultado... un inmediato vuelo non-stop directo a Nueva York o mi amigo presentándose a buscarme.

Sentí como golpeaban la puerta, me revolví inquieta pensando en que Edward podría haber regresado. No estaba preparada para verlo de nuevo… no aún.

- ¿Quién es?- pregunté temerosa.

- El Doctor Carlisle Cullen- me respondió- podría reunirme con usted- abrí la puerta despacio invitándolo a pasar.

En el momento en que ingresó y se acomodó en la sala lo supe. Las palabras brotaron sin permiso de mi garganta.

- No eres humano- le dije pensativa- como tampoco lo es él- Clavó su mirada en mi, percibí la duda recorriendo su cuerpo y pude identificar el preciso momento en que decidió sincerarse... emitiendo un profundo suspiro me dijo- No, no lo somos- sin agregar una sola palabra su rostro permaneció impávido esperando mi reacción.

- ¿Qué son?- le pregunté con un cierto temor. Ya puesta a ir al infierno lo haría totalmente.

- Vampiros- su respuesta fue clara, contundente y sencilla. Mi sangré se heló- No temas, no nos alimentamos de sangre humana- su rostro permanecía tranquilo, sus ojos destilaban sinceridad. Pero no pude evitar que un sordo y ahogado grito brotara de mi pecho. La fuerza de la verdad me impacto como si hubiera chocado de frente con un camión y me dejó sin aliento.

- No es posible- me había costado bastante articular un pensamiento medianamente coherente y esas fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de mi boca, bien negadoras por cierto- como es que- definitivamente no lograba hilvanar una idea con claridad. El tomó mi mano con cariño. Estaba helada… tan helada como las Edward.

- Sabes, resulta extraño confesarselo abiertamente a alguien- me dijo pensativo- siempre estamos preocupados por esconderlo. Creo que de alguna forma es una liberación pero debo advertirte que también es un poco peligroso… comprendes que es nuestro secreto lo que no mantiene a salvo- Asentí.

- Tu lo convertiste, por eso el te llama padre- mi mente empezaba a funcionar nuevamente y relacionaba cada uno de los elementos con los que contaba.

- Eres inteligente y valiente... no cualquiera se animaría a estar aqui, me sorprende que no hayas salido corriendo al aeropuerto todavía- su voz sonaba tranquila- Deja que te cuente nuestra historia- Dudaba realmente si permitírselo o no… no era valiente para nada, con cada palabra me adentraría más y más en su mundo y realmente no estaba segura de querer hacerlo.

- Preferiría que no lo hicieras- le respondí, se entristeció pero respetó mi decisión- Perdona- el asintió, creo que en el fondo un poco herido.

- Vine para tratar de convencerte - se detuvo tomando aire- necesito que nos des una oportunidad- me dijo- Eres libre de marcharte hoy mismo si lo deseas, pero me gustaría que te quedaras el tiempo que tenías planeado. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia- su voz era pausada- pero esa será tu elección…

- Dame tiempo, Carlisle, necesito hacerme a la idea- si no fuera una total y completa necia inconsiente, mi primera sensación a nivel consiente debería ser huir... pero algo me retenía todavía alli, tal vez la curiosidad, tal vez el deseo de aventuras, tal vez Edward... el era mi alma enferma, necesitaba ayudarlo - Lo pensaré un poco, trataré de asimilarlo y si te bien te la comunicaré mañana. ¿Adonde puedo llamarte?- Me extendió una tarjeta con su número personal de celular.

- Te aseguro que respetaremos lo que decidas, ninguno de nosotros te molestará- me contestó infundiéndome total confianza- Tomate el tiempo que necesites, no todos los días te encuentras con una familia de vampiros- me dijo guiñándome un ojo - Me alegra haberte conocido, aunque no puedas creerlo la vida de mi familia cambió mucho en este último mes y ha sido gracias a ti- Se levantó del sillón y mirándome a los ojos me dijo - Si no vuelvo a verte te ruego que guardes nuestro secreto.

- Cuenta con ello – le respondí tratando de tranquilizarlo. Jamás los pondría en peligro, necesitaba que el lo comprendiera. Ardía de curiosidad por saber miles de cosas, pero no sería leal si se las preguntara en este momento... cuando aún no había decidido si quedarme o marcharme.

- Confío en ti- afirmó.

- Por si o por no te llamaré mañana- me levanté y lo acompañé hasta la puerta.

- Te lo agradezco- despidiéndose me dejó sola en mi habitación.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos tratando de dormir, mañana decidiría que hacer. Estaba asustada no solo por introducirme en su mundo… estaba aterrorizada por lo que yo misma había sentido… por lo que me había sucedido estando en sus brazos. Mi vida era simple, mucha ocupación, muchos amigos entrañables, alguna que otra alma gemela desperdigada por el mundo, mi hermano del alma y sol personal cuidandome siempre... pero nadie había logrado encenderme hasta ese momento y a pesar del terror que me embargaba el había logrado estremecerme y no precisamente de miedo, para ser sincera...

Esa noche soñé con Edward. Pude verlo torturado sentado sobre la hierba tomando su rostro con las manos. Temblando mientras angustiosos lamentos salían de su pecho, deseaba hablarle, abrazarlo, confortarlo. Con la fuerza de una tromba sentí que intentarlo valía la pena. La decisión estaba tomada y que Dios me ayudara con ella ...

xoxoxoxoxo

_Gente, les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. He estado meditando y decidí cambiar la calificación del fic a M (uno nunca sabe cuan lujuriosos se nos pueden poner los protagonistas... ) _

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, sobre todo a los que la han agregado a sus favoritas y a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior 3rill Cullen, Vampiro-Muffin, leti- Yuri, Hime-cha n n, ady, Lulii, Belen Cullen y mari-cullen . Denle al GO, que me encanta recibir sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir._


	7. Chapter 7

**G- La decisión está en tus manos.**

Bella POV

Todavía me parecía increíble lo que había sucedido. A la mañana siguiente cuando bajé a desayunar me encontré con Alice esperándome.

- Hey, Bella- me saludó con alegría- perdona, se que Carlisle te dijo que no te molestaríamos pero también se que has decidido quedarte- su expresión de cachorro abandonado era impagable- de manera que- dudo por unos instantes- no es como que te estuviera molestando e insistiéndote para que te quedes... - me causó gracia hablaba rápido, ponía carita de inocente pero estaba incumpliendo los deseos de su padre y lo sabía.

- Hola Alice- decidí molestarla un poco- creo que te equivocas- me miró perpleja- aún no lo he decidido de manera que si, es como que me estuvieras tratando de convencer- sonreí al ver su expresión confusa.

- Pero es que yo- cerró los ojos concentrándose- me estás jodiendo, se que tomaste una decisión.

- Que eres adivina además de…- me tragué mis palabras, no era un tema del que pudiera o quisiera hablar.

- Algo así- me respondió como si viera llover- vengo a ser la psíquica del grupo- me guiño el ojo y agregó- bueno ahora, tendré que compartir el puesto- me dejó helada.- mi don es diferente al tuyo Bella, yo puedo ver lo que va a pasar cuando una persona decide que es lo que quiere hacer, cuando toma una decisión- si creía que lo había visto todo estaba realmente equivocada esto cada vez se tornaba más extraño.

- De veras- no lo podía creer.

- De veras de veritas, y no soy la única de los Cullen que hace cosas raritas- me dijo - me salió una rima y todo- su cristalina risa inundó el salón.

- Me das miedo- le respondí

- No eres la única. Ya conocerás a mi familia y te iras enterando- me dijo- quería hablar contigo sobre mi hermano, ¿te molesta?- no me sentía muy preparada que digamos y estuve a punto de rechazarla pero la muy condenada ignoró olímpicamente cualquier intento de respuesta por mi parte- Edward sufre mucho.

- Lo sé- era mi alma en pena, como no saberlo.

- Dale una oportunidad, ayúdalo- su voz sonaba a súplica- eres su única esperanza de felicidad.

- Alice, no crees que estás exagerando- Carlisle había insinuado lo mismo la noche anterior- soy una persona normal, trato de ayudar pero no siempre lo logro- volvieron a mi mente las imágenes del acantilado en el cual se había suicidado Eilin, uno de los fracasos mas estrepitosos que había tenido en mi historial de "rescates".

- No, no lo eres- me contestó seria- realmente has tocado el corazón de Edward, prácticamente ha vuelto a latir y eso es bastante considerando que lleva muerto más de cien años- me asombraba la naturalidad con que se refería a ciertos temas, casi bromeaba sobre ellos.

- No se si podré ayudar a tu hermano, Alice- deseaba hacerlo pero no estaba segura de poder lograrlo, la primera vez que lo vi en mis sueños había podido percibir cuan grande era el vacío de su alma.

- Inténtalo- me suplicó- solo te pido que lo intentes.

- No creo que después de lo que pasó el desee volver a verme- en el fondo temía que me rechazara, que no se dejara ayudar como me había sucedido con Eilin.

- De eso me ocupo yo- la hiperactividad bullía en su cuerpo, sus ojos brillaban- anda se buenita y llama a Carlilsle- me extendió su teléfono celular- todos están un poco ansiosos esperando tu contestación- me guiñó el ojo y me sonriendo me dijo- sobre todo hay uno que está un poco borde…

Esa misma tarde Alice me acompañó a la mansión donde conocería a todo el clan. Estaba nerviosa me preocupaba más caerles bien que enfrentarme a toda una familia de vampiros que pudieran desangrarme en segundos… y claramente me aterrorizaba enfrentarme de nuevo cara a cara con el.

Apenas entramos a la sala, que dicho sea de paso parecía salida de una revista de decoración, lo vi de pie junto a la ventana… me observaba en silencio. Mi concentración se fue al tacho cuando lo ví, mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, volví en mi cuando escuché a uno de los varones exclamar con voz ronca - ¡Mierda Edward, de veras está más buena que la pulposa de Alabama!- acto seguido una rubia despampanante le propinó un golpe que hubiera knockeado a un campeón de boxeo.

- Emmett Cullen te lo advertí- su rostro estaba crispado en una mueca de odio- considérate afortunado de conservar todas las partes de tu cuerpo ubicadas en el lugar que corresponde- sus ojos despedían chispas- pero ya te puedes olvídar de usarlas por un buen tiempo conmigo- girando sobre sus talones me miró directo a los ojos, su mirada se había suavizado- Hola soy Rose y el desubicado que está tirado ahí es mi pareja Emmett.

- Hola- murmuré, estaba avergonzada, me sentía un poco culpable por ser motivo de discordia vi como el rostro de Edward se crispaba tratando de contener la risa- encantada soy Bella- sacudí mi mano derecha en señal de saludo.

Un chico alto y extremadamente atractivo se dirigió a mi - Soy Jasper, la pareja de Alice y no te sientas mal- su voz infundía tranquilidad, confianza, paz- ellos siempre se pelean así- su expresión era relajada- no quieras estar presente cuando se reconcilian después de una buena pelea, ¡es aterrador!- me dijo sonriendo.

- Bien Bella- se acercó Carlisle- ya conoces a mis todos mis hijos- se giró y abrazó a una mujer bellísima- ella es Esme, mi esposa.

- Hola- la saludé tímidamente

- Bienvenida cariño- me respondió cálidamente y me abrazó con ternura- estoy feliz que hayas decidido darnos una oportunidad.

Edward dejó su lugar junto a la ventana y acercándose a mi me dijo- Lamento lo que sucedió ayer- se lo notaba nervioso- no quise asustarte.

- No te preocupes- le respondí tratando de inspirarle una confianza mucho más grande que la que yo misma sentía- Siempre es raro el primer encuentro- di por sentado que todos estaban al tanto del insidente- No te sientas mal- el tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la besó suavemente. Ese mínimo gesto consiguió que mi cabeza diera vueltas y mis piernas flaquearan.

- Bella- me rescató Carlisle- si no te molesta me gustaría hablar contigo en mi despacho- Asentí - en privado- lo último claramente no estuvo dirigido a mi, sino a Edward, lo seguí en silencio hasta una lujosa habitación. Era espaciosa, un escritorio antiguo se ubicaba en el centro de la misma y miles y miles de libro tapizaban las paredes. Cerró la puerta tras de si y me invitó a tomar asiento.

- De que querías hablarme- la adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo- No te preocupes entenderé si te has arrepentido, al fin y al cabo solo me han traído aquí por tu hijo, si el no quiere…

- No, ni hablar, no se trata de eso- su voz sonaba nerviosa – Quiero ser cien por cien honesto contigo, me gustaría que entendieras en que te estás metiendo- se acomodó en su asiento y mirándome a los ojos me contó su propia historia y la de cada uno de los miembros de su familia y de que venía el proyecto que estaban armando. El los amaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos, pero era evidente que su favorito era Edward.

- Increíble- fue la única expresión que pude balbucear. El trabajo que me planteo superaba con creces cualquier sueño que alguna vez hubiera cruzado mi cabeza. La idea de combinar nuestros talentos para ayudar a quien lo necesitara, era mágica. Su historia era francamente asombrosa y lo era aún más por la forma en que resistían su propia naturaleza depredadora.

- Asi es- un dejo de tristeza se podía vislumbrar en su mirada- Muchas veces me preguntó si no los condené en lugar de salvarlos, sobre todo a él.

- Por que lo dices- realmente no entendía a que podía referirse, les había brindado una oportunidad de continuar viviendo, los amaba, se preocupaba por ellos, que más se podía pedir.

- La eternidad es muy dura- me contestó- sobre todo cuando, como en el caso de mi hijo, no encuentras una real motivación, algo que te haga feliz. Yo tengo a Esme, Emmett a Rosalie y Alice a Jasper, nos acompañamos mutuamente, pero Edward está solo…

- No deberían esperar eso de mi, Carlisle- lo interrumpí, me frustraba hasta la exasperación que me vieran de esa forma.

- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo- su franca expresión – en definitiva soy su padre y deseo verlo feliz. Creo que Edward siente por ti mucho más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar. Sería más sencillo que el se hubiera enamorado de alguien de su misma especie, sería más alentador que amará a alguien que lo correspondiera como se merece pero las cartas están echadas de esta manera.

- Sinceridad brutal la tuya- mi voz temblaba, me aterrorizaba la responsabilidad, la envergadura de lo que me estaba planteando.

- Te dije que quería que supieras en que te estabas metiendo- me respondió- la decisión sigue siendo tuya- Imposible rechazar lo que me ofrecía… aunque tampoco estaba dispuesta a abandonar por completo mi vida y sumergirme de lleno en una actividad que a ciencia cierta sabría que terminaría matándome de una u otra manera- Tómate un tiempo para pensarlo, tardaremos unos meses en construir la clínica.

Regresé a Nueva York esa misma tarde, Carlisle me acompañó personalmente al aeropuerto. Mi corazón se estrujó de dolor cuando mientras subía las escaleras del avión para marcharme vi a Edward de pie en la terraza, sus cabellos cobrizos ondeaban al viento y en su rostro se adivinaba una expresión torturada.

--

Jake POV

Con solo verla atravesar la puerta supe que las cosas se iban a poner guarras. Su expresión parecía tranquila pero notaba la ebullición que corría por sus venas, o por lo menos era evidente para mi.

- De manera que te interesó el proyecto- aventuré, ella me miró con una expresión indescifrable- Por lo que veo no lo rechazaste de plano- en el momento en que me miró estuve completamente seguro que le interesaba pero que había algo oculto.

- De veras me conoces- me respondió- Sabes, te extrañé- se acurrucó en mis brazos como una niña pequeña

- Y como no ibas a hacerlo, quien te quiere y te cuida como yo lo hago. ¿Quieres hablar ahora? - le pregunté, sabia por experiencia que no debía forzarla, ella me lo diría cuando estuviera lista- o necesitas que te mime y te malcríe antes.

- Lo encontré- me dijo e instantáneamente supe a que se refería, mi corazón se congeló en pleno latido- estaba alli.

- ¿Y?- mi ansiedad estaba carcomiéndome.

- Raro – me respondió- tiene una vida difícil.

- Todos la tenemos – le dije- ¿Qué sentiste cuando lo viste?

- No lo sé- su voz estaba cargada de angustia, la estreché contra mi pecho… no quería dejarla marchar pero dentro mío sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano…

Por primera vez desde que nos habíamos encontrado ella me ocultaba algo, estaba tan seguro como que me llamaba Jacob Black y me juré a mi mismo descubrir que era.

--

Edward POV

Deseaba con desesperación volver a verla, los últimos meses a pesar de la hiperactividad que habíamos estado desarrollando habían sido pura tortura.

Había evitado a toda costa pensar en ella, invocarla por las noches, ilusionarme con la posibilidad de un futuro juntos… pero el inconciente y el deseo eran otro cantar. Cerraba mis ojos y su imagen volvía una y otra vez a mis retinas.

Carlisle la había invitado pero no sabíamos a ciencia cierta si vendría, imagino que para ella tampoco habían resultado sencillos los últimos meses, el tiempo de las decisiones se agotaba, tenía mi mirada clavada en la escalinata de entrada, fantaseando con verla bajar por ella.

La recepción se llevaba a cabo en un lujoso hotel de Seattle, como director de la clínica era uno de los principales protagonistas. Mi padre y mi madre se encontraban allí para apoyarme. La organización y decoración eran cortesía de mis hermanas Rosalie y Alice. Pensando en la susodicha resultaba extraño no verla por ningún lado… para ser más preciso ni a ella ni a Jasper.

- Hola- una cálida voz interrumpió mi ensoñación- me recuerdas, soy Leah- claro que la recordaba era nuestra nueva jefa de psicología. La habíamos seleccionado a la semana siguiente que Bella volviera a Nueva York. Alice había insistido fervorosamente respecto a sus habilidades y a lo útil que ella resultaría para el proyecto. Ninguno de nosotros se oponía a un pedido de mi hermana… si ella creía que debía estar dentro, así sería.

- Como has estado, ya te has instalado en Forks - le respondí educadamente.

- Si, hace un par de días- me respondió- realmente quería agradecerte.

- ¿A mi?- la interrogué con cierto grado de asombro, no entendía de que iba la cosa, en el fondo mi padre tenía más que ver en todo esto que yo mismo.

- Si, a ti – se la notaba nerviosa, claramente deseaba ordenar sus pensamientos ante de hablar de manera que traté de darle su espacio- Sabes- dudó- yo provengo de una familia de escasos recursos…- seguía sin entender a donde quería llegar- conseguí una beca para poder estudiar y me he esforzado por hacer las cosas lo mejor posible.

- Lo sé- le contesté- eso se ve claramente en tu curriculum.

- Este proyecto para mi es un sueño hecho realidad- me dijo con dulzura- y lo has hecho posible al elegirme.

- Te elegimos porque lo mereces- le respondí- no tengas dudas de ello.

- Pero no te fijaste en mi origen, me han instalado en un departamento como para una reina, me pagan un sueldo que me permitirá ayudar a mis padres- suspiró- tienes una idea de lo que significa para mi esta posibilidad.

- Leah- tomé su mano entre las mías- como te acabo de decir, no te hemos regalado nada. Esperamos mucho de ti.

- Edward- ella estrechó mi mano con fuerza- quiero que sepas que haré mi mejor esfuerzo y que cuentas con mi lealtad- nuestras manos se separaron.

- Gracias Leah - cuando iba a invitarla a tomar una copa mi mirada se detuvo por un instante en la escalinata, el tiempo se detuvo, de pie y a punto de bajar por ella pude ver a Bella, más hermosa que nunca… pero no estaba sola... había venido acompañada…

xoxoxoxoxox

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, sobre todo a los que la han agregado a sus favoritas y a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior Dannany, Vampiro-Muffin, Hime-cha n n, Belen Cullen y Natsu . Denle al GO, que me encanta recibir sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir._

_Les dejo un avance del próximo capítulo a ver si las motivo un poco..._

La música era tenue, nos habíamos alejado del resto de los mortales para introducirnos en nuestra propia burbuja. El viento arremolinaba sus cabellos como aquella vez... deslizó sus manos por mi espalda. Acercó su rostro al mío y me susurró al oído - Pensé que jamás volvería a verte.


	8. Chapter 8

**H- La vida es un Moebius**

Jake POV

Me sentía traicionado, Bella estaba organizando su vida y no tenía ni voz ni voto en sus decisiones…

Me sentía enojado, porque sentía que la perdía sin remedio y no estaba resignado a dejarla ir…

Me sentía celoso, era una fuerza poderosa, para bien o para mal el hombre que el destino le tenía reservado se había presentado, lo sentía en la médula…

Me sentía temeroso, nuestra vida cambiaba, ella se marcharía y no me sentía preparado para seguir adelante solo…

- Jake, que mierda te pasa- me preguntó una mañana- No te aguantas ni a ti mismo- acercándose a mi lado me abrazó por atrás- Estás hecho todo un Grommpy.

- Bells, te puedo acompañar a la fiesta, quiero ver en que diablos te estas metiendo- le respondí seguía con la extrañan sensación de peligro latiendo en el pecho.

- Sabes que todavía no lo tengo decidido- me dijo- de manera que por ahora no me estoy metiendo en nada.

- Bells, que somos pocos y nos conocemos bien- la indecisión en su caso era sinónimo de un si, ambos lo sabíamos, pero me preocupaba el halo de misterio que rodeaba a la cosa - Sabes bien que terminarás aceptando.

- ¿Te tranquilizaría venir?- me preguntó seria

- Sip- una mierda me tranquilizaría pero que iba a decirle- sabes que como guardaespaldas y custodio personal tengo que velar por tu seguridad.

- Vamos Rambo, que nadie te lo ha pedido- su risa cantarina llenó mis oídos- A veces me pregunto que he hecho para merecer semejante castigo, no me alcanza con tener padre y madre que me custodien que también me he echado un amigo guardabosques.

- Y a mucha honra- mi humor había mejorado sensiblemente- Eres una cabeza hueca Swan, que sería tu vida sin mi…

- ¿El paraíso?

- Muy graciosa, ja ja- puse cara de cachorro suplicante- Anda me llevas, me llevas, di que si.

- Seguro, pero tendremos que pagar tu pasaje y tu estadía, no pretenderás que ellos lo financien- ¡bingo!, lo había logrado.

--

Bella POV

Aterrizamos en Seattle, Alice y Jasper nos esperaban para llevarnos al hotel donde pasaríamos la noche y donde se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

- Hola- no saludó Alice- Bienvenidos- con unos pequeños saltitos estuvo a mi lado y me abrazó.

- Alice, Jasper les presento a Jacob Black- ansiaba ver la reacción de mi amigo y la de ellos...

- Hola Jacob- se adelantó Alice sonriéndole- Bella me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, creo que te vas a entusiasmar con algunas cosas que hemos preparado- dos cosas me aterrorizaron de lo que dijo, primera no les había hablado ni una palabra sobre el y segunda que diablos se traía entre manos la pequeña duende que tenía adelante. Clavé mi mirada el ella y simplemente me guiñó un ojo.

- Grr raa cias por peermii tirme venir- atinó a decir mi amigo, con voz temblorosa bastante avergonzado con el rol protagónico que estaba tomando. De verás me llamó la atención. Vamos, Jake era un tipo expansivo, seguro, que en adición sabía como ocultar lo que sentía, que hacía temblando como un colegial en su primer día de clases… la respuesta surgió clara en mi mente, Jasper, quien casualmente levantó sus cejas en un gesto significativo. ¡Mierda, le estaban haciendo el dos uno, jugaban al gato y al ratón!

Tomé a Jake de la mano para hacerle sentir todo mi apoyo y tranquilizarlo mientras clavaba una mirada asesina al par de jodidos vampiros que se estaban divirtiendo a su costa, haciéndolo sudar... nos separamos por un instante mientras iba a recoger el equipaje... creo sinceramente que salió huyendo despavorido.

- Ya basta- murmuré por lo bajo – Me dan ganas de volverme por donde he venido. ¿Como pueden ser tan malos?, no les ha hecho nada.

- Es un metiche y un egoísta- me dijo Alice muy seria - se lo merece, vino solo para tratar de convencerte de lo malo que resultará que te vayas de su lado, no quiere que aceptes trabajar con nosotros- yo sabía perfectamente que era verdad pero ni muerta lo iba a aceptar delante de ellos.

- Alice- le respondí todavía un poco envarada- aunque asi sea no tienen derecho a abusar de su poder- creo que les afectó lo que le dije, ambos pusieron caritas de niño travieso que pide perdón, pero me habían hecho enojar... nadie en este mundo lastimaría a Jake... jamás lo permitiría- Estás demasiado acostumbrada a salirte con la tuya y no está bien, y tu novio te lleva demasiado la corriente, Dios, parecía una abuela retando a sus nietos pequeños.

- Perdona- me susurró

- No soy yo a quien han hecho sufrir- le respondí- pero dejémosla aquí- Jake volvió con el equipaje y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento

Tardamos unos quince minutos en llegar al hotel, el viaje fue ameno, conversamos mucho y realmente se mostraron agradables. Al llegar nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para dejar el equipaje y cambiarnos.

Al entrar a la mía me sorprendió ver un hermoso equipo de fiesta acomodado sobre la cama, me acerqué y lo tomé el vestido en mis manos, era el sueño de cualquier mujer hecho realidad, perfecto. El simple hecho de compararlo con el que había llevado producía escalofríos, una nota se deslizó hacia el piso.

_Bella, _

_Lo compré pensando en ti, me hará mucha ilusión si decides usarlo._

_Esme._

Si la nota hubiera sido de Alice, no lo hubiera usado pero siendo de Esme… no deseaba ofenderla, de manera que me lo puse. Era bastante desastroza en materia de arreglo personal pero me las apañé para peinarme con un recogido que dejaba algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos tomé el chal con el que intentaría cubrir mi espalda desnuda y haciendo acopio de valor me dirigí al encuentro de Jake.

--

Edward POV

Verla en la cima de la escalera me dejó sin habla. La suave gasa azul se pegaba a su cuerpo cayendo lánguidamente, el corsé bordado con elegancia marcaba su cintura y un profundo y seductor escote invitaba a… ¡demonios! ella era toda sensualidad.

A Dios gracias no necesitaba respirar, su sola visión me tendría absoluta y completamente hiperventilando. Al mismo tiempo una extraña punzada impactó en el medio de mi pecho extendiéndose hacia mis puños, deseaba borrar del mapa al cabrón que la abrazaba.

Su mirada se movía inquieta entre la gente, buscando algo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron durante un instante y los vi dirigirse hacia donde me encontraba. El tiempo se detuvo.

- Edward, te presento a Jacob Blake- su voz era susurro- Jake el es Edward Cullen, el responsable de la nueva clínica- le ofrecí mi mano

- Ahh hombre, estás helado- comentó Jake- un gusto conocerte- Reparé en Leah que se había retirado unos metros para darnos intimidad.

- Leah, ven por favor aceércate, quisiera presentarte a alguien- le dije dando unos pasos para alcanzarla, lo que no imaginé fue lo que sucedió después.

- Leah- exclamó Black- Leah Clearwater- y sin más salió como disparado y la abrazó fuertemente.

- Jacob Black, de verdad eres tú... guau increíble- respondió ella- que haces aquí- Bella y yo nos quedamos de un pieza solo atinamos a mirar en silencio.

- Bells- al oir su nombre en sus labios me estremecí- te quiero presentar a alguien muy especial para mi, ella es la famosa Leah la chica de que la que te hablé tantas veces- el rostro de Bella se iluminó de entendimiento.

- Hola – se acercó y la abrazó, al hacerlo el chal que cubría su espalda se deslizó dejándola a la vista y provocando un serio atragantamiento en mi

- ¡Que alegría encontrarte! Jake te había perdido la pista- los escuchaba hablar pero lo único que me interesaba realmente era la reacción de Bella, no se la veía celosa, tal vez en el fondo el chico no… basta, tengo que dejar de ilusionarme, pero sonaban una y otra vez las palabras de Alice _Leah te será más útil de lo que imaginas Edward, ya lo verás. _Empezaba a vislumbrar el porque mi hermana había insistido tanto a pesar que implicara un enorme riesgo para nuestro secreto que la contratáramos para formar parte del consejo directivo.

Me envaré un poco cuando lo vi separarse de Leah y acercarsé, para mi gusto bastante de más a Bella, separándose unos pasos de Leah y de mi... gracias a Dios por los desarrollados sentidos vampíricos...

- Bells te molesta si te dejo sola- le preguntó el chico- quisiera ponerme al día con Leah.

- Diablos tonto no tienes que pedirme permiso- le contestó ella sonriendo- anda vete por ahí yo tengo que saludar al resto de la familia Cullen- ¡mierda, yo que la quería para mi solo!

- Te veo luego- le dijo, ella lo tomó suavemente del brazo y le susurró al oído- Jake haz tu vida, cuando termine la fiesta estaré en mi habitación pero no te preocupes por mi, no todos los días te reencuentras con el gran amor de tu adolescencia, no seas tonto- de manera que de eso iba…

Ambos se alejaron hacia la barra de bebidas dejándonos solos a Bella y a mi.

- Voy a buscar a Carlisle y a Esme- le dije- quisiera saludarlos y agradecerles el regalo

- Te acompaño- le respondí, no pensaba separarme de ella ni por un solo segundo.

--

Leah POV

Estaba feliz, realmente no podía entender como se había producido el milagro. Lo había tratado de localizar por años, sin éxito alguno y ahora como de la nada finalmente aparecía... cruel destino... aparecía pero rodeando con sus brazos a otra...

Me tomó de la mano, sentí como una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría mi cuerpo, el había sido mi primer y único amor, tenía tan solo 15 años pero jamás había podido olvidarlo.

- Cuéntame que has hecho, como has estado- quería saberlo, ardía de curiosidad pero también tenía miedo… tal vez el hubiera dejado lo nuestro atrás, tal vez no sentía lo mismo que yo, tal vez amara a alguien más… probablemente la amara a ella.

- Cuando mis padres me obligaron a marcharme con ellos estaba furioso, tu sabes que mi vida familiar era un desastre- tan solo recordarlo me hacía estremecer, lo había visto sufrir mucho cuando éramos niños- La pasé bastante mal, no me habían avisado nada, por eso no pude despedirme. Al poco tiempo conocí a Bells, ella me rescató del infierno y desde entonces hemos estado juntos- la tristeza me invadió completamente, el estaba enamorado de ella, yo había quedado atrás... lo nuestro habia quedado atrás.

- Ya veo- le respondí tratando de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar a mares de mis ojos- ¿Dónde vives?

- Vivimos en Nueva York, trabajamos juntos en un centro de ayuda para menores que han sido maltratados- sonrió, era evidente que amaba lo que hacía- pero ahora con este nuevo proyecto no se que irá a suceder, Bells no ha aceptado todavía, pero estoy seguro que lo hará- se lo notaba inquieto- Ahora cuéntame tu, que has hecho de tu vida- pude percibir un dejo de inquietud en sus palabras, tal vez no le era tan indiferente_...¡detente ahí Leah! ¡Deja ya las esperanzas vanas! La única verdad es la realidad._

- Cuando terminé el instituto me decidí por estudiar psicología en la Universidad de Utah- le dije- Este proyecto ha sido un sueño hecho realidad.

- Vaya con estos Cullen- exclamó ¿un tanto molesto?- Parece que les resultan muy atractivos a mis chicas- me sonrojé

- ¿Estás casada, saliendo con alguien?- me preguntó y pude percibir un dejo de ansiedad en su voz.

- La verdad es que no- le respondí sinceramente- lo he intentado...

- Perdona, no te he preguntado si quieres tomar algo- me dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema, como si quemara.

- Un martini- le respondí- me esperas unos minutos quisiera pasar por el toilette.

- No tardes mucho- me dijo seductor- ahora que te encontrado digamos que no estoy muy contento con la idea de separarme de ti ni por un minuto- volví a ruborizarme- Te espero en aquella terraza.

- Vale- le respondí.

Tardé un buen rato, de verás necesitaba tranquilizarme… Jacob Black era el gran amor de mi vida y ahora estaba allí.

Salí a la terraza y lo vi apoyado contra la baranda, el desgraciado estaba tremendamente sexy, el traje que se había puesto le quedaba genial y esa corbata medio floja… uff… Me acerque despacio, disfrutando de la vista. Cuando llegué a su lado me tomó por la cintura y me preguntó si me apetecía bailar bajo las estrellas, mi corazón saltó de emoción y no logré que mi voz salíera de mi garganta… únicamente atiné a mover mi cabeza afirmativamente.

La música era tenue, nos habíamos alejado del resto de los mortales para introducirnos en nuestra propia burbuja. El viento arremolinaba sus cabellos como aquella vez… deslizó sus manos por mi espalda. Acercó su rostro al mío y me susurró al oído- Pensé que jamás volvería a verte.

- Te busqué Jake- le respondí- pero simplemente te habías esfumado- sin que mediara palabra acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó con ternura- me separé de el, odiándome.

- ¿Qué sientes por Isabella?- le pregunté. Parecía una de esas mujeres celosas, totalmente inoportunas... pero necesitaba saberlo y confiaba que el no me engañaría.

- Nuestras almas están conectadas- me respondió- la amo – me entristecí y creo que el se dio cuenta porque deslizó su pulgar sobre mi rostro en una dulce caricia.

- Ya veo- le contesté, no pensaba decir mucho más, las cosas ya estaban claras para mi…

- Leah- la sola mención de mi nombre en sus labios me hizo estremecer- no es lo que crees. Bella me rescató de un futuro negro, pero no es la mujer que el destino me tiene preparada... eso lo sé hace años. Al volver a verte, cada uno de mis sentimientos por tí, que cuidadosamente tenía guardados en mi corazón bajo mil llaves han aflorado como por arte de magia… creo que nunca he podido olvidarte… solo me convencí a mi mismo de que lo había logrado. Necesito que me digas con sinceridad si tengo alguna esperanza contigo.

- Te amo Jake- le respondí- no ha habido otro que pudiera ganar mi corazón después de que te arrancaran de mi lado.

--

Jake POV

La besé con urgencia, con pasión… la necesitaba a mi lado… todo mi cuerpo clamaba por ella. Los años que habíamos estado separados se desvanecieron como por arte de magia.

- Ven- le dije- subamos a mi habitación, si estás de acuerdo quisiera retomar las cosas desde donde las dejamos la última vez- se sonrojó al recordarlo… esa noche habíamos explorado nuestros cuerpos por primera vez… esa noche nos habíamos marcado como pertenecientes el uno al otro… esa noche justo esa noche antes de que me arrancaran de su lado.

Caminamos despacio tomados de la mano rumbo a la puerta, distinguí a Bella charlando animadamente con Alice y Jasper, ella levantó su vista y la clavó en mi con un claro entendimiento de lo que sucedía… sonrió y me tiró un beso desde lejos, deseándome suerte.

xoxoxoxoxo

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, sobre todo a los que la han agregado a sus favoritas y a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior Natsu, Isis Janet, Hime-cha n n, ady-maniquis, pekeñita y asnandara. Denle al GO, que me encanta recibir sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir._


	9. Chapter 9

**I- Danza bajo las estrellas**

Edward POV

Bella hablaba animadamente con Alice y Jasper cuando sin motivo aparente levantó su mirada y la fijó en la escalera que daba a la puerta. ¡Diablos, realmente se podía palpar la conexión que existía entre ellos! Sin mediar una palabra se alejó de mis hermanos unos pasos y sin necesitar la más mínima explicación en su rostro pude leer que ella comprendía lo que sucedería. El chico clavó su mirada en Bella quien le sonrió y acercando despacio el dedo índice a sus labios le tiró delicadamente un beso cargado de significado.

Le estaba deseando suerte, quería que el tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz… Me sentía en medio de una sala de cine... podía ver lo que sucedía entre ellos, era un espectador. Sentí un ligero roce en el hombro que consiguió sacarme de la burbuja en que me encontraba.

- Sabes que dentro de poco vamos a tener que reclutar una nueva jefa de psicología- me dijo sonriendo- el rol destinado a la Doctora Clearwater ya se ha cumplido. En menos de dos meses se mudará a Nueva York.

- De verás te digo que metes miedo- le respondí- a veces pretendes parecerte demasiado a Dios.

- Te he dejado libre el camino y asi me lo agradeces – colocó sus manos sobre su pecho fingiendo un severo dolor – Anda ya, y haz lo tuyo – me dijo guiñándome un ojo y dejándome total y completamente en ascuas.

- Que crees, que de la nada voy a ir y decirle mira Isabella estoy perdido de amor por ti y quiero que vayamos por más – le dije un tanto incómodo, en el tiempo que llevaba caminando por este mundo nunca una mujer había llamado mi atención, ahora que Bella se había presentado no lograba entender como había podido sobrevivir sin ella- Sabes que no puedo ni quiero hacerlo.

- A que le temes- me preguntó

- A que me diga que no- le respondí inmediatamente, ese era mi principal fantasma, pero no era el único- pero también a que me diga que si- ¡Diablos que iba a hacer! Si ella se marchaba mi vida no tendría ni la más mínima motivación, estaría completamente vacía pero si ella aceptaba compartirla no me conformaría con menos que la eternidad, de manera que a la larga o a la corta, bueno en realidad más a la corta que a la larga la convertiría.

- Sabes bien que no puedes engañarme- me dijo apuntándome en forma acusadora con su dedo- Estas total y completamente decidido a convertirla lo antes que puedas.

- Asi es- le dije con cierta inquietud- pero necesito que ella me ame y lo desee tanto como yo, no voy a forzarla.

- Edward, ella estará en tus brazos esta noche- su voz sonaba maternal, deseaba disipar cualquier sombra de duda de mi cabeza- lo he visto.

- Y a ver hermanita, será espontáneo o tal vez el hecho de que prácticamente la estén emborrachando entre Emmett, Jasper y tú tendrá alguito que ver en su decisión.

- No la estamos emborrachando, Edward- puso su mejor cara de niña inocente venida de un orfelinato- simplemente la estamos ayudando a desinhibirse un poco.

- Alice, si aprovecho la situación y la hago mía nada de lo que pase será real- mi afirmación estaba dirigida a ella pero en realidad esa era la incertidumbre me carcomía, conocía perfectamente a mis hermanos y sin dudas tenían todo absolutamente planeado- no podría vivir con ello, de verás no permitiré que pase nada esta noche- creo que lo reafirmé más para mi mismo que para ella- haga lo que haga no voy a engañarla.

- Tantos años juntos y todavía no aprendes- su voz sonaba calma, segura- no deberías apostar en mi contra Edward, te aseguro que vas a perder- y con estas palabras se alejó dejándome solo.

Bella POV

Había tomado un par de copas, nada demasiado serio pero me sentía un poco alegre. Jake se había marchado estaba feliz por el, merecía a alguien que pudiera amarlo. Decidí escabullirme y subir a mi habitación. Necesitaba despejar mi cabeza y tomar una decisión definitiva; ahora que Leah había reaparecido el rumbo de las cosas cambiaba… ya no me sentiría culpable por abandonarlo.

Entre en la suite y me apeteció asomarme a la terraza, la noche estaba primaveral, la suave brisa traía los acordes de la fiesta que se desarrollaba abajo… en un rato volvería para despedirme de todos.

Unos pequeños toques en mi puerta me sacaron de mi burbuja personal.

- Adelante, está abierto- se estaba tan bien alli que no me apetecía moverme, seguramente alguien del servicio vendría a cambiar las toallas o a abrir la cama. Oí como alguien entraba y trababa la puerta… no le dí importancia de verdad me encontraba maravillosamente bien.

- Hola- escuché su voz aterciopelada- te busqué abajo y al no encontrarte me preocupé.

- Edward- susurré mientras giraba para ponerme de frente a el a medida que se acercaba mi corazón bombeaba más y más rápido – Estoy bien, tal vez un poco alegre, pero en mis cabales.

- Te traje un poco de café- Madre de Dios estaba tremendamente atractivo, verlo te cortaba la respiración.

- Gracias, me viene bien- extendí mi mano para tomar la taza y nuestros dedos se rozaron provocando que una ligera corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo. Creo que a el también le afectó el roce, porque lo vi estremecerse.

- Puedo pedirte algo- habíamos pasado unos minutos en silencio, pero no resultaba incómodo.

- Pedir siempre se puede- le respondí- lo que no se es si podré complacerte

- Quisiera que bailes conmigo- me dijo – deseo hacerlo desde que empezó la noche.

- Edward, de veras soy un desastre- el tema de mi patosidad para bailar era un trauma que arrastraba desde niña.

- Eso depende de quien te guíe- me sonrió con una de esas sonrisas que deberían estar prohibidas por ley- dame una oportunidad- ambos sabíamos que no se refería solamente a danzar un par de piezas. Rodeó con sus manos mi cintura y yo apoye mi rostro en su pecho. El tiempo se detuvo, éramos solo el, yo, la música, las estrellas y la brisa primaveral. Deslizó una de sus frías manos y acarició mi espalda desnuda. Consiguió estremecerme.

- Quieres que me detenga- me preguntó- si hay un momento para hacerlo es este.

- No, no quiero que lo hagas- le respondí- provocas reacciones en mi que nunca nadie había despertado y de veras me gusta.

- Pero también me temes- no fue una pregunta.

- Creo que si- le respondí

- Sabes que no te haré daño- me susurró suavemente acercando su boca a mi oído sin dejar de recorrer mi espalda con sus manos - ¿Confías en mi?

- Es todo tan extraño- más que una respuesta fue una reflexión- hasta hace dos meses mi vida era tranquila, normal, sin criaturas mitológicas, sin poderes especiales…

- Siempre fuiste especial, Isabella- me dijo recorriendo con su dedo la línea de mi mandíbula y acercándolo peligrosamente a mi boca- simplemente no te habías dado cuenta- con sensualidad recorrió mi labio inferior… no podía resistirme más, lo deseaba, deseaba que me besara.

El supo leer a la perfección las señales que enviaba mi cuerpo, acercó su boca a la mía y comenzó a besarme suavemente las comisuras, recorrió con su lengua mi labio inferior provocando que una extraña sensación de calor recorriera mis entrañas… sentí que se me dificultaba respirar. El beso se convirtió en algo más urgente, más pasional, entreabrí mis labios y le permití total acceso. Nuestras lenguas danzaron con pasión.

Edward POV

La lujuria recorría todo mi cuerpo haciéndolo temblar, la besaba apasionadamente pero estaba dispuesto a ir por más, lo quería todo, la quería a ella alli y ahora. La excitación entre mis piernas se volvía más y más dolorosa… necesitaba liberarla… necesitaba marcarla como mi mujer.

Sentí vibrar el bolsillo de mi pantalón y escuché el sonido de mi celular. Ella se separó de mi al darse cuenta… ¡mierda literalmente iba a asesinar a quien estuviera en el otro extremo de la línea! No podía alejarme de ella, dolía, sentía como se abría un agujero en el medio de mi pecho... en el lugar donde habitaba mi muerto corazón.

- Atiende, por favor - me dijo rearmándose- puede ser importante- a regañadientes tomé el celular. Alice, como era de esperar.

- Aléjate de ella galán de novela erótica- me dijo risueña- ven al salón ya.

- No creo que sea posible- le respondí cáusticamente.

- Si la quieres en tus brazos esta noche y para siempre, baja ya- me ordenó- necesita procesar lo que le pasa, si no lo haces estará contigo hoy pero huirá y no veo que puedas recuperarla- sus palabras hicieron sonar todas y cada una de mis señales de alarma, haría lo que fuera con tal de no perderla. No iba a correr el riesgo de apostar contra Alice

- De acuerdo- le respondí con la voz más formal que pude fingir- los veré en cinco minutos.

- Buena decisión- me dijo- No te olvides de pedirle que baje a despedirse.

- Ok, te veo en unos minutos.

- Chiao hermanito, ya me lo agradecerás - era evidente que iba a tener que soportar mucho en los días venideros, pero era un costo que estaba dispuesto a pagar- anda pensando en un lindo regalo para mi. Te acabo de salvar las papas.

Cerré el celular y la abracé acariciando sus hombros desnudos- Tengo que irme- le dije- me necesitan abajo.

- No te preocupes por mi- me respondió- también bajaré en un rato.

- Te espero entonces- dolía separarme pero necesitaba ser fuerte, la besé con ternura y salí de la habitación con la esperanza de que mi hermana estuviera en lo cierto… necesitaba a Isabella Swan como nunca había necesitado nada… y si confiaba en lo que Alice había visto, en un rato estaría en mis brazos.

xoxoxoxoxo

_Muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, sobre todo a los que la han agregado a sus favoritas y a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior Natsu, Isis Janet y Belen Cullen. __Denle al GO, que me encanta recibir sus comentarios y me alientan a seguir._


	10. Chapter 10

**J- El mal **

_"Si el mal supiera lo que puede causar tendría verguenza de si mismo"_

Bella POV

Cuando Edward se marchó la angustia se apoderó de mi. Resultaba extraño como mi cuerpo clamaba por la proximidad del suyo, mi corazón latía desbocado por lo que había sucedido unos minutos atrás.

Traté de calmarme antes de bajar inhalaba y soltaba el aire metódicamente, como en una clase de yoga… pero mis pensamientos no eran tan sencillos de tranquilizar… volaban. Me veía a mi misma compartiendo mi vida a su lado pero las dudas me carcomían el alma ¿el me querría? Y de ser así ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Edward era dueño de su eternidad, pasarían los años y el se mantendría siempre joven, siempre hermoso y yo seguiría siendo una simple mortal, envejecería y finalmente moriría.

Funestos pensamientos carcomieron mi alma… la bendita inseguridad… ni el ni yo nos merecíamos esto, yo era humana y el no, no existía un futuro posible para nosotros excepto, tal vez que de alguna manera el pudiera convertirme… me sentía completa a su lado y para ser sincera conmigo mismo tenía que admitir que la idea era atrayente... el nudo de meollo era poder identificar porque... ansiaba la inmortalidad o ansiaba estar con el más alla del tiempo. ¡Deja de soñar Bella, sabes que no es posible!, me reprendí a mi misma... el tendría que amarme y por más que el deseo físico existía, el amor era algo muy distinto... el prácticamente no me conocía... ¿como podría amarme?... pero yo me sentía completa a su lado, había tocado su alma... ¿lo amaba?

Bajaría a saludarlos a todos pero la decisión estaba tomada, rechazaría la oferta, no podía permanecer a su lado… sufriría demasiado, mi vida sería un infierno de ahora en más sabiendo como sabía que el no podía formar parte de ella... era un todo o nada para mi. Escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas corriendo apenas mi maquillaje. Fuerza, necesito tomar fuerza para fingir el papel que me impuesto… el papel de aquella que sin miramientos abandonaría al hombre de su vida, por llamarlo de alguna manera… al hombre para el cual ella no significaba lo mismo… al hombre por el cual gustosamente dejaría la vida tal como la conocía atrás… en el fondo me sentía una completa cobarde... me refugiaría una vez más sin siquiera exponerme al sufrimiento... lejos muy lejos.

Estaba retocándome para bajar cuando una mucama entró en la habitación, arrastraba una de sus piernas rengueando. Se la veía muy joven, casi una niña y podría haber percibido su angustia aun estando a kilómetros de distancia.

- Perdón señora, no tenía la menor idea que estaba aquí, discúlpeme volveré más tarde.

- No es necesario- le contesté- solo tardaré unos minutos ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Margaret, señora- su voz sonaba temerosa

- Llámame Bella, por favor- le dije- ¿Cuántos años tienes Margaret?- percibí su estremecimiento- Eres muy joven para trabajar, no creo que tengas más de 13 años.

- Por favor señora, no se lo diga a nadie o me despedirán, necesito el trabajo- gruesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y la angustia inundaba su pecho.

- No tengas miedo, dime, ¿que te sucede que estás tan triste?

- Oh no es nada, no se preocupe por mi – se recompuso en una fingida pose de tranquilidad, se notaba que estaba entrenada en disimular… como todos aquellos que sufren demasiado- Volveré más tarde a poner todo en orden- me respondió con seguridad y se apartó de mi cojeando visiblemente.

- Ven aquí y cuéntame que te pasa- le dije mientras palmeaba suavemente el edredón de la cama- te ves muy triste, estás cansada y parece que tu pierna te duele como los mil infiernos.

- No puedo hacerlo, señora, me despedirían…no esta permitido que intimemos con los huéspedes y tengo mucho trabajo que hacer antes de poder irme- Percibí el instante de duda en sus ojos – Compréndame, no puedo perder mi trabajo.

- Te pedí que me llamaras por mi nombre, realmente odio que me digas señora... me hace sentir vieja- la reprendí, realmente odiaba el título- Soy huésped del hotel, no deberías decepcionarme- le dije, tirando un farol para que ella tuviera una excusa a la que aferrarse- Ven aquí y siéntate que quiero entender como es posible que una niña este trabajando a estas horas de la noche- sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, la abracé simplemente la abracé y el dique que las contenía se rompió, se sentó a mi lado.

- Mi padre no es un buen hombre- su voz estaba ahogada por la angustia- el quiere su dinero cada noche en la mesa, no me quejo de mi suerte le fue peor a mi hermana mayor, ella murió en las calles… usted entiende lo que estaba haciendo, cierto- su pecho se inflamaba por la angustia - Como yo no puedo trabajar en lo mismo, por culpa de mi pierna, he utilizado el nombre de mi hermana y conseguí trabajo aquí… llevar el dinero es la única forma que tengo para que no lastime a mi hermana pequeña… no quiero que haga con ella lo que hizo conmigo- suspiró

- El te hizo daño- me atreví a preguntar mientras el horror recorría mi cuerpo y me hacía temblar.

- Amenazaba a mi hermana mayor con lastimarme si no traía suficiente dinero, Marie se esforzaba mucho pero una noche no le fue bien… el cumplió su amenaza, me golpeó hasta que no me pude sostener en pie, vomité sangre toda la noche, mi hermana me cuidó- su rostro emanaba ternura recordándola- mi padre no permitió que me llevara al hospital, temía tener problemas con la policía si lo hacía, por eso mi pierna nunca sanó bien.

- Oh por Dios- me costaba articular palabras de consuelo, podía imaginar porque Marie había muerto en las calles… no se había protegido, no había rechazado a clientes peligrosos con tal de no poner a sus hermanas en peligro nuevamente, con tal de poner el dinero en las sucias manos de ese hombre… ardía por la furia, ¡maldito patán!

- El lastimará a Jane esta noche por mi culpa- la angustia dejó lugar a la furia- Tengo que apurarme para poder cobrar y llegar a casa a tiempo… antes que el regrese o mi hermana estará perdida… es tan pequeña… no puedo permitirlo- su rostro se inflamó de furia- lo mataré si la toca- por un instante no pude emitir palabra, el horror en que vivía día tras día la pequeña la inflamaba de odio.

- Margaret, esto es demasiado grave, tienes que buscar ayuda… no conozco prácticamente a nadie en la ciudad pero la policía o el juzgado de menores…

- Ni lo intente, las cosas no son así por aquí, el maldito maneja las putas en la zona norte, le paga a la policía y le manda chicas al juez de turno, nadie nos ayudaría…- los sentimientos de la pequeña llenaron mi alma, temblaba y no solo por el miedo o el dolor… era palpable la frustración por sentirse sola en el mundo… la desesperación de no tener a quien recurrir… la impotencia por no ser más fuerte y poder cambiar su vida y la de la pequeña… la culpa por lo que había sucedido con Marie.

En ese momento tomé una decisión que cambiaría radicalmente mi futuro, necesitaban alguien que las ayudara, alguien que las amara… y yo tomaría ese lugar gustosamente.

- Iré yo misma a buscar a Jane- le dije mientras la abrazaba y la acariciaba tratando de consolarla.

- No puede hacerlo, mi padre es peligroso – me respondió- la lastimaría- gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

- Margaret, eso es lo que hago en mi vida- levanté su tímido rostro y la miré a los ojos- por eso estoy aquí, administro un hogar para pequeños que han sido abandonados o maltratados por sus padres y ahora me han ofrecido un puesto para hacer lo mismo aquí, me gustaría poder ayudarlas- por un instante la perspectiva iluminó su mirada - Dame la dirección, los traeré en un ratito y con la ayuda de los Cullen podremos solucionar este entuerto.

- Está segura que quiere arriesgarse por nosotras, el podría llegar en cualquier momento y lastimarla… no me lo perdonaría nunca

- Vamos, el que no ariesga no gana y nosotras contamos con el elemento sorpresa- le dije animándola- todavía es temprano, no creo que el se presente hasta pasada la medianoche. En el salón hay una fiesta, en la que por cierto espero participar cuando regrese dentro de un rato. Hay varios jueces de menores entre los invitados. Traeré a Jane y hablaré con ellos y los Cullen al regresar- su mirada intranquila me incomodaba un poco- sabes no quiero sacarlos de la fiesta que han organizado… si no fuera así les pediría ayuda inmediatamente, pero sería una lástima dejar a todos los invitados por llevarme a los anfitriones- no parecía convencida, pero asintió- Te ayudaré con esto, vamos a hacer una cosa yo me adelantaré a buscar a la pequeña y si no regreso en media hora puedes mandarlos a buscarme, ¿de acuerdo?.

- Está bien, pero tenga cuidado- anotó la dirección un uno de los papeles de mi escritorio.

- Hay algo que pueda decirle a tu hermana que la convenza para que venga conmigo- le pregunté- seguramente no querrá hacerlo.

- Dígale que Margaret mandó a buscarla y que no olvide a Teddy- sus ojos permanecían vidriosos- Ella lo entenderá… todos nuestros ahorros están alli.

- Comprendo – ella lo entendería porque bajo ninguna circunstancia su hermana le confesaría a nadie su secreto, su única esperanza para poder escapar, salvo a quien pensara que podría ayudarlas. La abracé y salí de la habitación, dudé por unos instantes… podría llevar a Jake conmigo, sonreí pensando en como le arruinaría el pastel con Leah… o a Edward, la idea me tentaba como los mil infiernos, que más podía desear que tener a un resistente vampiro a mi lado… y ese era precisamente el problema… lo deseaba demasiado.

--

Edward POV

Si la desesperación y el anhelo aseguraran la santidad, yo me habría ganado el cielo en la última hora… ella no regresaba a la fiesta, e iba a enloquecer de ansiedad. Alice me había pedido que le diera tiempo y dejara de acosarla, me había asegurado que finalmente todo estaría bien y que la tendría en mis brazos esta noche, confiaba en las vision de mi hermana pero la duda me carcomía… Bella había entrado en mi vida, me había hecho comprender que la felicidad era posible, aún para mi.

La había estrechado en mis brazos, la había besado y la deseaba para mi… un ansia territorial estrujaba mi corazón, ella era mía… y yo le pertenecía aunque jamás me hubiera reclamado, estaba dispuesto a entregarme en cuerpo y alma y a dejar de lado los principios que tan celosamente había guardado por años y años, ella lo representaba todo para mi, el principio y el fin… la existencia misma… la amaba. Y debido a ello no la forzaría… ella debería elegir libremente su destino… y cuanto deseaba que me eligiera... que me amara.

La vida o la no vida en mi caso, esa especie de supervivencia hastiante jamás sería igual si no estaba a mi lado… me había entregado completamente a ella y al mismo tiempo me había puesto en sus manos. No me atrevía a imaginar lo arduo que resultarían las cosas si finalmente Alice se equivocaba y Bella se alejaba de mi… no lo resistiría…

Mi vista estaba clavada en la escalera de ingreso al salón, la esperaba, la ansiaba… Supe que algo andaba terriblemente mal cuando vi a Jacob, de pie en las puertas salón con la camisa fuera de su pantalón y absolutamente desaliñado mirando con desesperación a cada uno de los invitados… buscándola.

Me acerqué rápidamente a él, me tomó del brazo y en un susurro absolutamente estremecedor salió de su garganta la sentencia más dolorosa de mi vida, _ella está en peligro_.

Lo tomé del hombro y lo arrastré fuera del salón.

- Ella está en peligro- repitió

- Como lo sabes, no puedes estar seguro- la negación funcionaba para mi.

- Puedo sentirlo, estamos conectados, ella está herida en algún lugar de esta maldita ciudad a donde la atrajiste y ni siquiera se donde buscarla, maldito seas- la furia lo hacía temblar- no debería haberme descuidado, no debí dejarla sola- su ronca voz expresaba la terrible angustia que lo carcomía.

- Revisaste su habitación, los jardines, el drugstore- le pregunté tratando de trazar un plan de rastreo mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de mi cuerpo.

- Dime- ´dio un paso hacia mi- crees por un momento que soy un idiota- me gritó directamente en la cara

- No, no lo creo de ninguna manera- le contesté tratando de tranquilizarlo y tranquilizame- se que te preocupas por ella y yo también lo hago- el miedo y los celos se entrelazaban- es solo que no comprendo como puedes estar tan seguro – mientras hablaba podía sentir en el fondo de mi alma que lo que decía era cierto, el terror invadía cada uno de los poros de mi cuerpo y al mismo tiempo quería estrangularlo con mis propias manos... porque el lo había percibido que se encontraba en peligro y yo no lo había hecho.

Entonces la vi, una mucama extremadamente joven se había detenido a unos pasos de nosotros y nos miraba aterrorizada… gruesas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro… y en ese instante acepté el horror.

- Alguno de ustedes es el señor Cullen- preguntó temerosa

- Soy Edward Cullen- le respondí tratando de no asustala, Jacob se encontraba inmóvil lado, expectante.

- Bella fue a buscar a mi hermana- su voz se entrecotaba por los sollozos- mi paa dre es peligroso, puede lastimarla- temblaba- me pidió que si no regresaba en media hora los viniera a buscar.

- Donde- mi voz sonó imperativa, tremenda, desesperada... la pequeña se encogió de terror pero me indicó donde buscarla y corrí, como nunca había hecho en la vida... como si mi existencia dependiera de ello y en verdad así era.

xoxoxoxoxoxox


	11. Chapter 11

**K- Somos lo que somos, tómalo o déjalo.**

Edward POV

Corría desesperadamente alejándome de la zona residencial de la ciudad donde estaba el hotel, zigzagueaba por las calles de los bajos fondos en las que la miseria y la desesperación eran palpables en cada esquina. La preocupación me invadía pero otra sensación iba adueñándose de mi… una furia implacable e irracional… como diantres se le había ocurrido ir sola a ese lugar… en que estaba pensando la muy tonta… es que acaso no me necesitaba, no confiaba en que tuviera la voluntad de ayudarla… ¡mierda!... ¿habría decidido alejarse de mi? ¿Prefería a las pequeñas antes que a mi? La chispa hiriente de los celos tomó protagonismo y encendió aún más mi enojo.

Estaba ya cerca del lugar que la pequeña mucama nos había indicado cuando escuché los gritos y me lancé hacia el oscuro callejón como un rayo. Me obligué a detenerme y no actuar impulsivamente... no quería precipitarme y que ellas salieran lastimadas... una auténtica tortura.

Bella estaba tirada en la acera, algo golpeada y con el hermoso vestido desgarrado y manchado, cubría con su cuerpo el de la pequeña que se mantenía inmóvil apenas sollozando, el bastardo empuñaba un arma dispuesto a disparar mientras vociferaba:

- Y tu que te crees, ramera barata, no serás tú la que me arruine- bramó- otros ya lo han intentado y te juro que antes de levantar un dedo en mi contra te pudrirás en el fondo del río, como la estúpida mujer que pario esa criatura indolente que tratas de proteger.

- ¿Como puedes ser tan cruel?- le preguntó alzando su cabeza y mirándolo directamente a los ojos- Las niñas son sangre de tu sangre, eres su padre, hasta los animales hacen más por sus cachorros- el bruto enfurecido pateó sus costillas con violencia. Bella soportó el dolor y eso lo enfureció más aun.

- No significan nada para mi, como yo no signifiqué nada para mis padres- una sorda ira se traslucía en su voz mientras apoyaba el cañón de su arma en la sien de Bella- Son el producto de un polvo mal cuidado, el precio por una noche de lujuria, nada más.

Me sentía atado, temía hacer un movimiento y que el mal nacido le volara la cabeza… ni yo mismo convirtiéndola podría reparar un daño tan grande. Me acerqué sigilosamente esperando la oportunidad para saltarle encima... me sentía impotente y el odio comenzaba a embargarme.

- Déjame llevarlas, déjame cambiar sus vidas- le imploró- tienes en tus manos la posibilidad de lograr que vivan una vida mejor que la que ha ti te ha tocado, puedes detener la rueda y hacerla girar en otro sentido- podía sentir como temblaba mientras hablaba- ¡Libéralas por Dios! Puede que sea tarde para ti, te has envilecido demasiado… pero ellas son inocentes.

- ¡Inocentes!- una risotada cargada de maldad salió de su garganta- No, de hecho he invertido mucho en ellas como soltarlas así como así. La coja no sirve demasiado, está fallada, pero no tienes idea lo bien que pagan ciertas personas por manosear a la pequeña- El rostro de Bella se crispó con una mueca de horror - Creo que es mejor negocio que el de manejar mujeres más grandes... en verdad deberia formar una camada de preciosas pequeñas dispuestas- el tipo se burlaba y disfrutaba al hacerlo. Mi estómago se revolvió de solo pensarlo. Bella hizo un pequeño movimiento y al instante comprendí lo que iba a suceder. Ella se levantó con violencia y golpeó el estómago del mal nacido con su cabeza, sorprendiéndolo por unos segundos pero el mal nacido fue rápido como una cobra y descargó un golpe seco con el arma sobre su cabeza. Ella se desplomo pesadamene en el suelo, cayendo al lado de la pequeña que estaba inconciente.

El momento de actuar había llegado... conozco mis instintos animales y las consecuencias cuando ellos se desatan, por eso hago lo imposible por contenerme… pero la furia se había liberado con cada palabra que el mal nacido había pronunciado, cada agresión que Bella tuvo que soportar y mi propia impotencia. Con un bramido que helaba la sangre salté delante de él y literalmente lo destrocé con mis manos…

Bella POV

Cerré los ojos presa del dolor, el golpe me había dejado atontada, mi corazón latía desbocado y me costaba mucho esfuerzo llenar mis pulmones. Sentí un dolor agudo en el costado cuando inhalé una bocanada de aire un poco mayor. En el recuento de daños seguramente tendría algunas costillas rotas. Trataba de no moverme para no alertarlo pero tantee con mi mano el cuerpo inerte a mi lado para ver si sentía su pulso. Tomé una bocanada de aire y juré que la álejaría del monstruo asi me costara la vida. Empecé a deslizarme por ese estado de semi inconciencia que tan bien conocía… que me conectaba con quienes estaba destina a tratar de ayudar...mi mente se nubló… rojo… todo se veía rojo… como tantas veces esperé observando la escena que se desarrollaría delante de mi… en la que no podría intervenir… de repente la imagen se aclaró y el horror se desató ante mis ojos.

Edward se encontraba erguido delante del hombre que nos había lastimado… parecía un ángel vengador... sus ojos habían perdido el dorado que los caracterizaba, estaban negros como el azabache, como la noche que nos rodeaba y como la furia que lo corroía. Un aura oscura lo rodeaba e iba apoderándose de todo a nuestro alrededor... podía percibir cada una de sus emociones.

Sin siquiera inmutarse por sus pedidos de clemencia, realizó veloz y metódicamente su tarea de destrucción, eliminando de la faz de la tierra cualquier resto de lo que había sido ese hombre cruel…

Cuando terminó, totalmente empapado en sangre se detuvo un instante y clavó su mirada en el vacío. De alguna manera percibió mi presencia… supo que lo había visto todo...

Presa del horror y el cansancio perdí totalmente la conciencia.

Edward POV

- Dime hermanita, cuando me diste esperanzas de que ella estaría en mis brazos esta noche, ¿era esto lo que habías visto? Porque te aseguro que esperaba algo distinto- Alice encogió sus hombros con cierto recelo al percibir la amargura de mi voz.

- La noche no terminó Edward- me dijo crípticamente.

- Es que no te das cuenta- le dije con un susurro helado- ella lo sabe- me estremecí repasando mentalmente las escenas en el callejón- sentí su presencia como la primera noche- sentí la desesperación apoderarse de mi, no tenía ninguna chance, no después de lo que había sucedido.

- Edward- me dijo mi hermana abrazándome- Aunque lo detestes y te resistas, también es parte de lo que eres- apoyó su cabeza contra mi hombro- Yo creo que lo entenderá… y si me equivoco, no sería la mujer que creo que es y que necesitas a tu lado.

- Como voy a enfrentarla, Alice- gemí- como voy a hacerlo después de lo que hice.

- Ya encontrarás la forma o ella lo hará - me replico- Te dejo solo, tardará solo unos minutos en despertar y tienen mucho que hablar- asentí, mientras mi hermana se alejaba cerrando la puerta.

La llegada al hotel había resultado un poco caótica… en realidad, más que un poco… pero las ya estaban encaminadas. Bella estaba recostada en su dormitorio, el mal nacido le había provocado un par de moretones pero no tenía ninguna herida de gravedad, mi padre se había asegurado de ello. Nos costó mucho alejar a su amigo de la cabecera de la cama pero le asignamos la tarea de cuidar a las pequeñas junto a Leah… cuando comprendió que las niñas lo necesitaban y Bella estaría bien, se marchó.

- Edward- me llamó abriendo despacio sus hermosos ojos

- Te sientes mejor- le pregunté inquieto, esperando el vendaval de reproches.

- Ven- me pidió- recuéstate a mi lado. Ya sé que los vampiros no se cansan mucho pero hoy fue un día difícil para todos- me acerqué lentamente, tratando de no horrorizarla aún más.

- Te duele algo- le pregunté acariciando con la punta de mis dedos su rostro, tratando de atesorar la sensación de su piel en mis dedos. Me recosté a su lado.

- No, estoy bien- me dijo- ¿las niñas?

- Ellas están bien, Jake y Leah se hicieron cargo- sonrió con ternura.

- ¿Sabes lo que les hizo?- me preguntó quedamente.

- Si, lo sé- le respondí tratando de dilatar todo lo posible lo que vendría después.

- Abrázame- pidió girando su cuerpo hacia mi. La tomé en mis brazos suavemente, tratando de no romperla o lastimarla aún más. Una extraña sensación de calor y un suave cosquilleo subieron por mi médula.

- ¿Te lastimo?- le pregunté

- No, estoy bien- me respondió quedamente.

Me costaba horrores contenerme y resistir la tensión… deseaba abrazarla... protegerla... la posibilidad de perderla me abrumaba.

- ¿Sabes lo que le hice al mal nacido?- le pregunte- Lo viste- más que una pregunta fue una afirmación. Ella movió su cabeza asintiendo mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Guardé silencio esperando su sentencia mientras las secaba una a una distraídamente con mi pulgar.

- Antes de conocer a Margaret esta noche había decidido marcharme a casa con Jake- me dijo suavemente- Era la opción más cómoda y más sencilla, una vida que conozco, un trabajo que me agrada, la posibilidad de cambiar la vida de un puñado de pequeños- tomó aire- mi corazón custodiado bajo siete llaves, sin correr el riesgo de amar a otro, sin que pueda romperse – suspiró- hay tanta maldad en el mundo… tantos que necesitan ser ayudados… pero esa ya no es una opción para mi, Edward… desde que te conocí todo cambio… creo que me he enamorado de ti como una colegiala inexperta.

- Aun después de lo que hice- le pregunté incrédulo, tratando de sosegar la esperanza que empezaba formarse en mi.

- Nadie es perfecto Edward- me susurró mientras acariciaba mi rostro- todos y cada uno de nosotros tenemos una cuota oscura dentro… yo conozco la tuya… se como te esfuerzas en refrenarla… lo que sufres a causa de ello… nuestras almas están conectadas… me gustaría que algún día descubrieras las mías y me ayudaras a lidiar con ellas.

- Te amo Bella.

- Lo sé- me contestó, pero pude vislumbrar una sombra de inquietud surcando su mirada.

- ¿Me temes? – me resultaba imposible considerar otra posibilidad

- No, no es a ti a quien temo- me respondió suavemente- Me da mucho miedo el mañana… cuando llegue el día en que me vea obligada a alejarme de ti- tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas y la sentí vibrar.

- Entonces déjame amarte por toda la eternidad - le supliqué, mientras posaba mi boca sobre la suya y volcaba en ese beso todo el amor y la pasión que esta mujer despertaba en mi. Ella se entregó sin dudarlo y en ese instante mágico, unidos en cuerpo y alma, sellamos un pacto de amor que nos hizo uno y perduraría eternamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------FIN------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Muchas gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y a quienes la han incluido dentro de sus favoritas o me han dejado su comentarios._


End file.
